


Arrival

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [50]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: As thanks for your support and because you're both fans of CJ and Alura.    A special fic to celebrate the fiftieth (that's right fifty, 50) of "Family Matters", hope everyone enjoys :=)





	1. A Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts), [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts).



> As thanks for your support and because you're both fans of CJ and Alura. A special fic to celebrate the fiftieth (that's right fifty, 50) of "Family Matters", hope everyone enjoys :=)

******

The fleet of U.S. government-issue SUVs sped down the darkened highways of National City, sirens blaring as they weaved in and out of the late-night traffic.

“Damn it,” Alex swore from the passenger seat of one “where the hell did this thing come from?” she demanded as she scowled the tablet PC in her hands, satellite telemetry from NASA scrolling down the small screen.

“ _Any change?_ ” Astra asked over the comm as she and Kara trailed the fleet from above.

“Not yet,” Alex reported “whatever this damn thing, it’s still coming down at the same rate of speed”

“ _It could mean that its natural,_ ” a voice said “ _a meteor or comet_ ”

Alex blinked.

“What the…?” scowling, she rolled down the window and leaned out, craning her head back “CJ!! What the hell are you doing here?!?!!” she demanded as a figure in flowing black lace sped by over her.

“ _Oh, yeah, like I’m going to sit around for this_ ” CJ laughed over the comm.

“ _Agent Danvers,_ ” J’onn rumbled over the comms. “ _why is your daughter following us?_ ”

“You’re asking me?” Alex scoffed as she climbed back into the SUV “half the time I don’t know why she does the things she does and I’m her mother,” she continued, wincing at a sudden stream of angry-sounding Kryptonese in her earpiece “hey, hey, Astra! Astra! Focus!” she ordered as a bright light suddenly flared in the night sky, a flaming object streaking across the cloudless sky with a thunderous _boom_ of sound.

“Somebody tracking this?!” Alex demanded over her comm.

“ _Confirmed, satellite imaging has established that the object has touched down a half mile from your position, Agent_ ”

“It came down in the hills,” CJ announced as she flew between Kara and Astra “I can see the smoke from here”

“Will you get off the line?!” Alex demanded. She glanced at the agent driving the SUV, narrowing her eyes at him “not…one…word” she warned…

******

The object had crashed down in the hills overlooking the city, gouging a deep trench in the earth as it had skid to a stop. The ground was still burning as the DEO helicopters circled the area.

“ _Air control to ground, object is defiantly artificial. It appears to be a craft of some kind_ ”

“Copy that,” Alex replied as the fleet of SUVs pulled to a stop, Astra and CJ landing as Alex climbed out of the SUV “all right, I want fire teams up here on the double!” she ordered “last thing we need is a forest fire,” she muttered as she turned to her wife and her daughter.

“Well?” she asked

“It’s a Kryptonian pod” Astra answered.

“What’s a Kryptonian pod doing here?” CJ wondered “and where’s Kara?” she wondered.

As if to answer her question, there was a sudden loud creak of groaning metal

“Hey! Hey!” several agents ran for cover as Kara lifted the pod out of its crater, sending still-flaming rocks tumbling every which way.

“Oh! Come on!” one complained as Kara flew the pod over to where Alex and Astra were and set it down.

“Kara” Alex sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“More than twenty years on, and she _still_ leaps without looking” Astra sighed.

“Well, look on the bright side,” CJ pointed out “at least we don’t have to wait for the fire team to put the fires out”

“Why are you still here?” Alex wondered.

“Good question,” J’onn commented as he came over “CJ”

“J’onn” the teen nodded back politely.

“You do know that this is an active incident scene” J’onn pointed out.

“Your point?”

J’onn quietly groaned under his breath and rubbed tiredly at his forehead.

“So,” CJ turned back to the others “obvious question: who’s inside?”

“Let’s find out” Kara declared.

“Supergirl, be careful,” J’onn warned as she began to tear open the canopy “you don’t know what’s inside” he added as the canopy broke free with a crash. Suddenly, Kara staggered back; stumbling over her own feet as she visibly shook, going frighteningly pale all of a sudden.

“Kara?” Alex and Astra hurried forward, catching her as she collapsed into them.

“Kara, what is it?” Astra asked.

Kara frantically shook her head, mumbling under her breath as she shakily held out a hand towards the pod, as if trying to ward off whatever was inside.

Frowning, CJ took a step forward.

“CJ! Don’t!” Astra hissed as CJ cautiously approached the pod, peering inside. Slowly looking up, she turned back to the others, her eyes wide behind her glasses.

“Uh…,” she began “it…um, well…see for yourself” she stepped back, allowing Alex and Astra to come over and peer inside. Suddenly, Astra spat out a curse in Kryptonese.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” Alex swore.

Resting inside the pod, unconscious, chest steadily rising and falling, was Alura Zor-El…


	2. So Long and Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWO! Enjoy! :=)

******

James and Alura Olsen hurried down the halls of the DEO, their feet skidding on the polished floors as they turned the corner, bursting into the med bay.

“Whoa, whoa, easy there tigers” Lucy held out her hands, stopping them.

“It’s true” Alura breathed as she stepped past Lucy to walk up to the glass, James coming up behind her. Inside the isolation lab, Alex and the DEO’s seasoned medical staff buzzed around the still-unconscious form of Alura Zor-El.

“How long was she in there?” James wondered softly.

“According to the pod’s telemetry, it was adrift for the last couple of decades,” Lucy explained “and, unlike Kara’s pod, it looks like that this pod wasn’t stuck in the Phantom Zone” she added.

“Explains why she looks older,” Alura nodded softly, taking note of the lines crisscrossing her namesake’s features which were now framed by a curtain greying hair.

Looking away from the glass, she looked up at Lucy.

“Why is she still asleep?” she wondered.

Lucy shrugged.

“Don’t know” she admitted.

******

On the other side of the glass, Alex studied the contradictory readings from her patient. Scowling, she gave the monitor a light slap, which did nothing of course but it made her feel better.

Glancing at the unconscious woman on the gurney, she sighed. The pod had kept Alura Zor-El alive and asleep for the past several decades, but without the timeless properties of the Phantom Zone, it hadn’t been able to keep her from ageing. Her once-dark hair was now lined with streaks of grey and her face was lined with wrinkles. The medical scans had also shown signs of early arthritis and osteoporosis, a result of a lack of yellow sun radiation to rejuvenate her cells.

Sighing tiredly, Alex rubbed at her eyes and smirked humorlessly at the woman on the gurney

“You missed one hell of a story” she muttered as she quietly slipped out of the room…

******

Astra grunted as she wriggled deeper into the depths of the pod, absently removing and throwing away anything that wasn’t vital to the pod’s operation.

“Mother?”

Standing on the catwalk above her, CJ frowned.

“I’m busy” Astra replied distractedly.

“Mother,” CJ floated down to hover above Astra upside down, short blue hair hanging under her “it’s me, remember?” she prompted “your insanely curious, unrelentingly stubborn, daughter? The one who’ll just keep on asking and keep on asking, and keep on—”

“All right!” Astra interrupted.

CJ slowly turned right-side up, softly landing to lean against the pod.

“Well?” she prompted “we going to talk about the identical twin elephant in the room?”

Astra sighed, absently wiping non-existent sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

“I’d thought I’d put this all behind me” she sighed, leaning against the pod besides her daughter.

“Maybe it’s a second chance” CJ suggested.

“I doubt that” Astra muttered.

“I don’t,” CJ shook her head “the fates have a way working things out for us” she declared sagely.

“Unfortunately, CJ, I don’t have you or your mom’s faith in a higher power” Astra replied tiredly.

CJ smiled and gave her mother a playful nudge.

“You redeemed yourself,” she began “found love again, had a family. If that’s not the definition of having faith then you need to get a better dictionary”

Astra smirked and absently wiped at her eyes.

“You’re a lot like her, you know?” she remarked “both you and your cousin, you both have that…conviction, that unwavering belief in the inherent goodness of people” she explained.

“And where do you think I got it from?” CJ grinned.

******

Meanwhile, in the command room, Winn tiredly rubbed at his eyes, the telemetry from the pod on the screen was starting to blur. Leaning back in his chair, he groaned.

Suddenly, a pair of arms gently wrapped around his waist from behind as a gentle kiss was pressed to the top of his head.

“Hey,” Lucy greeted softly as she pulled back “geez,” she groaned as she pulled a chair over “you look like death washed over”

“I feel like it” Winn groaned.

“You know, you don’t have to be here,” Lucy pointed out “we’ve got plenty of agents who could do this”

“I know,” Winn yawned “but…come on, it’s Kara’s _mother_ ”

“I know,” Lucy sighed “god,” she shook her head “how do you think Astra’s taking it? She and her sister didn’t exactly part on even terms”

“Who knows,” Winn shrugged “you know Astra, as stubborn as a rock”

“Tell me about it” Lucy grumbled.

“Tell you what, though,” Winn sat up “I wonder how Alura’s dealing with this, I mean she’s named after the woman”

“Again, who knows,” Lucy shrugged “she’s as stubborn as Alex and Astra combined”

******

“You know don’t have to be here, you know?” Kara pointed out.

“It’s fine, Mom” Alura dismissed as she leaned back in the hard, uncomfortable plastic chair besides the gurney.

“God,” Kara breathed “I just…” she trailed off.

“I know, Mom, I know”

Mother and daughter both lapsed into silence.

Leaning back, Alura tiredly rubbed at the back of her neck.

“I’m going to go get some more coffee” Kara announced quietly.

“Hmm,” Alura nodded absently as Kara quietly slipped out of the room. Now alone with her unconscious namesake, Alura frowned at the woman on the bed.

“ _Now I’ve heard that there was a secret cord,_ ” she began to softly sing “ _that David played and it pleased the Lord_  
_But you don’t really care for music, do you?_  
_It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth,_  
_The minor fall and the major lift,_  
_The barefoot king, composing halleluiah_

_Halleluiah, halleluiah  
Halleluiah, halleluiah,_”

Losing herself in the song, she closed her eyes

“ _Your faith was strong but you needed proof,_  
_You saw her bathing on the roof,_  
_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you,_  
_She tied you to the kitchen chair,_  
_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair,_  
_And from your lips, she drew the Halleluiah_

_Halleluiah, halleluiah_  
_Halleluiah, halleluiah_ ”

Stopping, she opened her eyes, freezing at the sight of Alura Zor-El now wide awake and sitting up on the gurney, staring at her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is, of course, "Halleluiah" originally by Leonard Cohen, and was actually part of the inspiration for this fic, this scene was the first one I imagned


	3. What the Water Gave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter THREE! Enjoy! :=)

******

With the elder Kryptonian still watching her, Alura slowly stood up and carefully edged over to the wall, pressing the silent alarm. Coming back over, she slowly sat down, watching how her grandmother’s eyes tracked her every movement intently as footsteps stopped at the door.

Looking up, she nodded at Astra and Kara as they both tiptoed inside the room.

“How long has she been awake?” Astra whispered.

“Couple of seconds, a minute or two at the most”

Nodding, Astra slowly approached the bed, slowly reaching out towards her sister.

Alura jerked back, raising a hand almost defensively. Pulling her hand back, Astra held up her hands in a hopefully-peaceful gesture as Alura stared at her intently, a muscle in her jaw visibly twitching as she continued staring at Astra.

Finally, she reached out with a shaking hand to cup Astra’s cheek, tracing her jawline, before she withdrew her hand with a dismissive shake of her head, the muscle in her jaw still twitching as she let out a grunt of discomfort, a dribble of blood suddenly dripping from her nose.

“Guys?” Kara whispered “maybe we should—”

She was cut off as Alura suddenly let out a strange, gurgling grunt, flopping back onto the gurney, spasming and twitching, clearly in the midst of some kind of seizure.

With a grunt, Astra lunged, struggling to hold Alura’s head steady.

“Get Alex!!” she cried…

******

“Well, it definitely looks like she had a seizure of some kind,” Alex announced as they watched Alura slowly pace the iso lab, examining her surroundings “but, according to the MRI and CT scans there’s no signs of brain damage, so that’s good” Alex added.

“What brought it on?” Astra wondered.

“Don’t know,” Alex shrugged “but, if you want to hear my theory, I think it was seeing you”

“Me?” Astra asked “what did I have to do with it?”

“Well, this isn’t exactly the most scientific theory,” Alex admitted “but I think it was the stress of seeing you. Remember, she probably never expected to see you ever again”

“…and the sight of me being the first thing she saw after waking up was such a shock that sent her into a seizure” Astra finished.

“Hey,” Alex gently took her wife’s hands and turned to face her “don’t do that,” she pleaded “you’ve suffered more than enough; you don’t need to add to it”

Astra smirked humorlessly as she lightly ran her thumbs across the back of Alex’s hands.

“I often still wonder how you fell for me” she admitted.

Alex blinked.

“Seriously?” she asked.

“Seriously,” Astra nodded “not that I don’t love you, or the life that we’ve made for ourselves,” she added quickly “but, at times, I wonder how my life turned out so well”

Alex shook her head, chuckling.

“Sweet talker” she muttered, leaning in to give her wife a quick kiss.

“Sappy too”

Breaking apart, they both smirked at each other as CJ leaned against the doorframe to the observation booth smirking at them.

“So, how’s the patient doing?” she asked as she came in.

“Better” Astra answered as CJ stepped up the glass, watching their patient.

“Has she said anything yet?” she wondered.

“Not yet,” Alex answered “hell, we don’t even know what woke her up in the first place” she admitted.

“Did you try asking?” CJ wondered…

******

Entering the isolation lab, CJ took a breath as the door automatically slid shut behind her. Now sitting on the gurney, Alura looked up as CJ came over, black lace dress fluttering around her ankles as she pulled a chair over and sat down.

 **[** Hello **]** she greeted softly in Kryptonese.

Alura tilted her head at the teen, frowning.

 **[** I’m CJ, **]** CJ continued **[** how are you feeling? **]** she asked.

Alure simply continued frowning at her, confused.

Frowning herself, CJ suddenly brightened. Quickly grabbing the clipboard and pen on a tray, she turned Alura’s chart over and quickly drew the sign of the House of In-ze on it, presenting it to Alura.

 **[** This is the sign of my House **]** she explained, holding it out to Alura.

Reaching out, Alura took the drawing, slowly tracing her fingers across the symbol. Finally, she looked up at CJ.

 **[** Who…who…are…you? **]** she asked slowly.

CJ’s disarming smile dimmed.

 **[** Well, that’s a little more difficult to explain, **]** she answered **[** I’m…your niece, **]** she continued. She smirked humorlessly.

 **[** I’m the daughter of Astra In-ze **]** she explained.

Alura’s jaw twitched again as she reached up and lightly touched her face, tracing her own jawline.

 **[** Show me **]** she finally ordered…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When dealing with someone who's having a seizure, you shouldn't try to hold them still, instead you try to cushion their head and keep them from hitting it against anything. Unlike what you see in movies and TV its nearly impossible for someone to swallow their own tongue. Although don't quote me on that


	4. The Time It Took Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter FOUR! Enjoy! :=)

******

“Easy” CJ warned softly in English as she guided Alura through the halls of the DEO. The ravages of time as well as prolonged inactivity had made the elder Kryptonian unsteady on her feet, forcing her to hold onto CJ’s arm for stability.

Patient as always, CJ slowly guided her down the hall without complaint, her arm looped with Alura’s as they reached the DEO’s cafeteria.

 **[** OK, just sit here, **]** CJ reached out with one leg and hooked her foot under a chair, pulling it over before gently guiding Alura down into it.

 **[** Something to eat? Drink? **]** she asked.

Alura shook her head.

Nodding silently in reply as she pulled a chair of her own over, CJ turned it around and sat down, absently folding her arms over the back as Astra quietly came in, and slowly, approached the table.

 **[** Sister? **]** she asked softly as she slowly sat down.

Alura looked up, surprised, staring at her sister.

 **[** _Astra_ **]** she whispered.

Astra smiled bittersweetly in reply.

 **[** Hello] she greeted.

Smiling at the exchange, CJ softly stood up.

“I’ll leave you guys alone” she said softly.

“No, no,” Astra reached out, lightly gripping her arm “stay” she requested.

Frowning, CJ nodded and sat back down.

Glancing between them, Alura frowned before turning to CJ, reaching out to pluck her glasses off.

Setting them aside, she reached out, gently cupping CJ’s face, tracing the lines and contours of her face before finally looking up at Astra.

 **[** She…she has your eyes **]** she said softly.

 **[** Yes, **]** Astra ducked her head bashfully **[** she does **]**

Moving away from CJ, Alura turned towards Astra, shakily reaching out to take her hands, Astra curling her hands around Alura’s own.

 **[** Is this…real? **]** Alura asked hesitantly.

 **[** Yes, **]** Astra nodded with a breathless laugh **[** yes, sister, this is real **]**

 **[** How…? **]** Alura asked.

Astra sighed, looking away.

 **[** It’s a long story, **]** she answered. She scowled at CJ “look, if you’re going to be here at least get me some tea or something” she exclaimed in English

Scowling in reply, CJ stood up

“You’re the one who wanted me to stay” she muttered as she stalked over to the counter.

 **[** She’s beautiful **]** Alura said, nodding towards CJ.

 **[** Yes, she is **]** Astra nodded.

 **[** You and Non must be very pleased **]**

Astra froze, coughing.

 **[** Non? No, no, Non is _not_ her father **]** she exclaimed.

“I should hope not” CJ commented as she came back over bearing two mugs of tea, one of which she handed to Astra.

 **[** Astra, **]** Alura began **[** Kara, did she…? I mean, is she…? **]** she trailed off uncertainly.

 **[** She survived, **]** Astra explained **[** oh, Alura she is oh so wonderfully _alive_ **]**

Alura frowned, taking a shaky breath as CJ absently slid her mug of tea over to her.

Wrapping her hands around the mug, the steam curling around her features, Alura took another breath.

 **[** Can I…see her? **]** she finally asked.

Astra smiled and nodded.

 **[** Of course **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone seeing a pattern with the chapter titles yet? :=)


	5. Mother, Make Me a Big Tall Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FIVE! Enjoy! :=)

******

The balcony overlooking the city was awash in reds, yellows, and golds as Kara and her mother sat in two office chairs, looking out across the skyline talking in quiet, reverent tones.

Standing by the main operations table, leaning against it in fact, CJ and Alura both watched the reunion in silence as James silently joined them, matching their poses as he too leaned against the table.

“How’s it going?” he asked quietly.

“Good so far,” CJ nodded, absently pushing her glasses up “she still seems to be having trouble dealing with the fact that her daughter is a married woman with a kid thought. But, other than that, she seems to be dealing with it all pretty well”

“Has she met the daughter yet?” James wondered.

“Not officially” CJ shook her head…

******

At that moment, Kara looked up.

 **[** Hang on, **]** she stood up, waving to her daughter. Smiling at her mother as Alura came over, Kara pulled her close **[** Mother, this is ‘Alura’…your granddaughter **]** she introduced.

Alura looked between Kara and Alura, shocked and surprised.

 **[** Granddaughter? **]** she repeated breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Kara nodded shyly **[** we named her after you, **]** she explained **[** in fact, Aunt Astra insisted actually **]** she added as Alura took a step forward and crouched down before her namesake.

For a long moment, the two Aluras stared at each other in silence before the elder Kryptonian reached out with a slightly shaky hand and cupped the teen’s cheek, running her thumb across her cheekbone.

 **[** Hello **]** she breathed as she smiled shyly at the girl.

 **[** Hello **]** Alura replied with a polite nod.

 **[** You’re…, **]** Alura shook her head as she studied her granddaughter’s features **[** oh, Kara…she’s beautiful **]** she exclaimed softly. She leaned back, allowing Alura to get to her feet, absently wiping at her eyes.

 **[** I’ve missed so much **]** she exclaimed tearfully.

 **[** Yes, **]** Kara agreed **[** but you’re here now, Mother, **]** she reached out, taking her mother’s aged hands in her own **[** we can…catch up now **]** she added.

Alura nodded softly as her eyes never left her granddaughter’s face. Finally, she looked up at Kara.

 **[** Could I speak to her alone? **]** she asked.

 **[** Of course, **]** Kara nodded. She glanced at her daughter “behave” she warned before stepped away.

“Geez, Mom, give me _some_ credit, will you?” Alura grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

Now alone with her grandmother, Alura quickly sat down in Kara’s vacant seat opposite the elder Kryptonian.

 **[** I have so many questions **]** Alura murmured with a shake of her head, greying hair rustling as she did.

 **[** Well, why don’t you start with an easy one? **]**

 **[** How old are you? **]**

 **[** Fifteen. That’s…twelve cycles by Krypton’s calendar **]**

 **[** _Twelve cycles…,_ **]** Alura shook her head **[** Kara…your mother…was the same age when she…left **]**

 **[** I know **]**

 **[** You speak Kryptonese quite well. Fluently even **]**

 **[** Thanks, **]** the teen nodded **[** I’ve told that my accent is usually too ‘provincial’ and that I speak it through my nose **]** she added.

The elder Alura chuckled.

 **[** I will not comment **]**

 **[** Good, because my cousin does enough of that **]**

 **[** Yes…Kara mentioned her, your cousin…‘CJ’, was it? **]**

 **[** That’s right **]**

 **[** Astra’s daughter…, **]** Alura slowly shook her head in clear disbelief **[** who is married to…Kara’s…sister? **]**

“Oh,” Alura chuckled **[** _adoptive_ sister, actually. Alex and her family took Mom in after she arrived here on Earth, they grew up together, like sisters **]** she explained.

Alura nodded slowly, clearly getting tired.

 **[** Tired? **]** Alura asked.

“Hmm”

 **[** Here, **]** Alura stood up, gently taking her grandmother’s arm and helping her to her feet **[** come on, I’ll take you back to med bay **]** she instructed…

******

“She’s resting comfortably now,” Alex explained as the group gathered in the observation booth above Alura’s room “it looks like it’s an aftereffect of the prolonged stasis, should wear off in a few days”

“Will she have to stay here at the DEO?” Kara wondered.

Alex frowned thoughtfully.

“Ideally, yeah,” she began “but, I don’t see why we can’t fit her with a medical monitor bracelet” she admitted.

“So, here’s the million dollar question,” CJ began “who gets to play babysitter?”


	6. Leave Me Where I Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter SIX! Enjoy! :=)

******

“Are you _sure_ you’re OK with this?” Kara repeated.

“Kara,” James laughed “it’s your _Mother_ ,” he exclaimed “it’s fine” he assured her.

Still frowning, Kara glanced back over at where her daughter was unfolding the couch, and not having a very good time with it. Finally flopping down onto the now-open couch, Alura took a breath, quickly sitting up and wrinkling her nose.

“We got any air fresher or something?” she asked “’cause this thing _stinks_ ”

“I’ll get some extra sheets” Kara announced.

Still wrinkling her nose, Alura came over to the kitchen and began to raid the fridge.

“So, how are you doing?” James asked.

“Eh,” Alura shrugged “hey, is this mayo still good?”

“Should be, I bought it yesterday”

Nodding, she nudged the fridge shut, and carrying her armful of sandwich fixings over the counter, began to assemble a mammoth sandwich.

“Alura…” James prompted.

“What do you want me say, Dad? That I’m doing swell? That I’m just _dandy_?”

“Alura…” James sighed.

“Dad…,” she mocked. She sighed, absently munching on a slice of cold cut turkey “give me a while, huh?” she asked “I need to…process all this”

James nodded.

“OK,” he pulled her close “just…don’t take too much time” he requested.

“I won’t, Dad,” she murmured as she pulled away “oh…oops,” she cringed at the sight of the rather large glob of mustard now staining James’ shirt. Smirking sheepishly, she flicked it off with her finger, popping it into her mouth.

“Sorry” she chuckled…


	7. Rabbit Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SEVEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

Alura shifted, tossing and turning, before finally sitting up with a muted groan as aged joints protested. Grunting, she pushed off the thin mattress and shuffled around the room, groping around for a light.

Suddenly as if summoned, a light flicked on.

Turning, Alura frowned at her granddaughter who stood in the doorway.

**[** Can’t sleep? **]** the teen asked.

Mutely, Alura shook her head.

**[** Yeah, me neither, **]** the teen agreed as she moved towards the kitchen **[** something to eat? **]** she offered, taking the silent nod as a yes.

Raiding the fridge, she found some of Astra’s homemade lasagna. Peeling off the tinfoil, she set it down on the kitchen island, using a bit of heat vision to heat it up. Smiling as the steam curled off the tray, she grabbed a fork and, after a moment’s thought, a plate and a second fork, setting them down in front of Alura.

**[** Dig in **]** she invited, already scooping out forkfuls from the tray.

Frowning as she carefully, cautiously, scooped out some of the lasagna onto the plate; Alura stared intently at the girl who had been named for her.

“How…do you…feel having me here?” she asked hesitantly in English, the sounds feeling strange and foreign in her mouth.

“I can’t really say” the teen admitted as she picked at the tray as a floorboard creaked nearby. Looking up, the two Aluras both smirked as CJ came into the room, sleepily rubbing at one eye.

“This a private party, or can anyone join?” she asked.

“Help yourself” Alura told her cousin, sliding the tray over as she got up and grabbed an extra fork.

Sitting back down, the three daughters of Krypton ate in silence.

“This is good” Alura commented as she cautiously took a bite of the alien food before her.

“Astra made it” CJ commented.

“Astra?” Alura looked down at the plate “strange, she was a terrible cook” she remarked.

“Not here she ain’t,” CJ nodded “me and her,” she pointed at her cousin with her fork “we grew up on this stuff” she explained.

“Hey,” James rounded the corner “what’s everyone doing up?”

“Can’t sleep,” Alura explained “pull up a chair, Dad,” she invited “there’s still enough for you”

Smiling at the offer, James pulled a chair over and joined the three Kryptonians…


	8. We All Have a Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter EIGHT! Enjoy!:=)

******

Kara woke the next morning to the sounds of laughter. Wrapping herself up in a robe she shuffled out into the living room, finding her husband, her daughter, her niece, and her mother all sitting around the coffee table talking eagerly. They couldn’t have been up for long she guessed since CJ had yet to dye her hair for the day, her naturally dark curls on full display.

“Hey, when did you guys get up?” she wondered.

“We never slept” CJ explained, absently shifting over to give Kara some room to sit as James got up to get some coffee started.

“So, what’re guys talking about?” Kara wondered as she sat down between her niece and her mother, while her daughter remained perched on the armrest.

“Mostly trading embarrassing stories about you” CJ answered.

“Hey, watch it,” Kara warned “I’ve got _plenty_ of embarrassing stories about you two” she exclaimed as the door opened, Lucy and Winn peering around it.

“Hey,” Lucy waved “we’re just here to take Wednesday Addams home”

“No, come on,” Kara pouted “at least stay for some of James’ coffee” she pleaded.

Winn and Lucy looked between each other.

“Eh, sure,” Lucy nodded as a cautious knock came at the door “I got it,” Lucy nodded, going over and opening the door. However, upon seeing the person on the other side, she scowled “no” she declared, quickly shutting the door.

“Who was that?” Winn wondered.

“No,” Lucy shook her head as the knocking started again “just ignore it, they’ll go away,” she whispered as Kara stood up and moved to the door “Kara!” Lucy hissed, frantically waving her hands “no, no, no!” she pleaded as Kara pulled the door open, freezing.

“Oh…” she said slowly.

“Hello,” the woman on the other side greeted awkwardly “Kara, right?”

“Yeah…” Kara nodded slowly.

“Can I…come in?”

Shrugging, Kara held the door open, allowing the other woman inside.

“Kara?” James came over “who’s—oh” he posture became guarded, defensive almost.

“Mom?” Alura asked. She glanced at CJ “explanations? Theories?”

“I dunno” CJ shrugged. She waved to the others “hello? Somebody want to clue us in?” she urged as Winn came over, freezing at the sight of the newcomer.

“Oh” he stated.

The newcomer smiled.

“Hello, Winn” she nodded.

“Mom” Winn acknowledged flatly.

“ _Ohh..._ ” both CJ and Alura nodded in understanding…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! :=)


	9. Love You in Moderation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NINE! Enjoy! :=)

******

Alex hung up her cell phone with a frown.

“Lucy not answering?” Astra asked as she leaned against the shopping cart.

“No,” Alex shook her head “guess we’ll have to go over there and pick up CJ ourselves”

“Hmm,” Astra shrugged noncommittally…

******

Mrs. Schott awkwardly stood before her son as Kara, James, and Lucy all silently flanked him protectively. In comparison, it was clear that Winn took after her in looks rather than his father; they both had the same dark hair and basic facial features.

In the sudden silence that followed Mrs. Schott’s arrival, CJ and Alura both looked between the adults before CJ finally let out an awkward cough.

“Why…don’t I just take Great-aunt Alura…over here?” she quickly stood up and, taking her great-aunt by the arm, gently led her out of the room and into the bedroom, returning alone a few minutes later, coming to stand by her cousin and the others as they flanked Winn protectively as Mrs. Schott continued to nervously flex and wring her hands.

“How are you, Winn?” she finally asked.

“Fine” was Winn’s guarded answer as the door opened once again.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Alex asked as she and Astra entered “why is no one answering their…?” she trailed off upon seeing the newest arrival “…phones” she finished, staring at the newcomer.

Astra was more succinct.

“You,” she growled out upon seeing the other woman “you have a lot of nerve to show up here” she added.

“My thoughts exactly” Lucy added with a growl of her own.

Mrs. Schott looked rather panicky as she glanced between the two glowering women before looking towards Winn pleadingly.

“Winn, can we…talk?” she asked. She glanced at the other people in the room “alone?” she added.

“Whatever you want to say to me you can say in front them” Winn countered, his voice holding an unusual amount of coldness and indifference.

“We are his family, after all” Lucy added, the dig not going unnoticed as she absently wrapped an arm around his waist.

Mrs. Schott coughed uncomfortably, glancing at the two teenagers in the room, both of whom were glaring at her with clear venom in their expressions. Finally, her neve seemingly to fail her, she awkwardly dug through her purse and pulled out a notepad, writing something down on it, before tearing the sheet off and holding it out to Winn.

“I…got an apartment here in National City,” she explained “maybe we can…have lunch,” she suggested “talk”

Still frowning, Winn finally, reluctantly, took the offered piece of paper.

“Well,” Mrs. Schott coughed “I’ll, uh, be going now,” she fumbled for the doorknob, pulling the door open and backing out through it “it was…nice seeing you all again” she added awkwardly, trying and failing for a smile as she pulled the door shut.

In the silence that followed, a collective sigh of relief went through the room.

“Whew,” CJ murmured “somebody want to turn the heat up in here?”

“When the fuck did you last see her, Winn?” Alura wondered.

“My father’s funeral” Winn answered flatly.

“But that was…what…four? Five, years ago?” CJ pointed out “you haven’t seen her since?” she asked. He shook his head “wow,” she muttered “real candidate for ‘mother of the year’.”

“Why would she show up now all of a sudden?” James wondered.

“Who the hell knows?” Lucy exclaimed. She glanced at the slip of paper in Winn’s hands “you going to go see her?” she asked softly.

In answer, Winn took the paper and calmly tore it in half…


	10. Breath of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

“Your friend seems…troubled” Alura commented to her grandniece.

Sitting beside her, perched on the back of the couch a box of cereal in one hand, CJ nodded as she stuffed more frosted flakes into her mouth by the handful, only pausing so Astra and Kara could steal some.

“That’s putting it mildly” she finally commented as the entire group all watched Winn standing out on the fire escape without ‘looking’ like they were all watching him.

Finally, Lucy took the plunge and climbed out the window.

“Hey” she greeted softly.

Winn grunted in reply, but made no protest as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself against him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“I know you don’t like to talk about your parents,” she began, one hand gently rubbing his arm “but, I really think you should” she added.

He sighed, sagging against her.

“I was eleven,” he sighed “I was _eleven_ , Luce,” he repeated, pulling away to turn and face her “god, I still have nightmares about the trial, about the way my mother just…shut down, you know?” he tiredly rubbed at his eyes “and don’t even get me started on the foster care”

“Hey, your foster parents were great people” Lucy objected softly.

“No, no,” Winn groaned “no, I know that, I just…” he trailed off, staring at his shoes.

Lucy nodded.

“I know,” she said “ _but_ …,” she began firmly, taking him by the shoulders and looking him square in the eye “you’re not alone anymore” she reminded him. To illustrate this point, she nodded towards the window behind her, where the rest of the Superfamily quickly looked away almost as one, suddenly all finding the walls or the ceiling incredibly fascinating.

Smirking, Winn started to chuckle.

“Yeah,” he nodded, quickly pulling her close into a kiss “yeah” he repeated.

Climbing back inside, they both assessed the others, no one quite knowing what to say.

“Well,” CJ stood up, absently tucking the cereal box under one arm “anybody want pancakes?” she suggested, her eyes darting around the room behind her glasses.

“I’ll pay” she shrugged…

******

The pancake house was sparsely populated, it being early-afternoon on a Wednesday.

Shuffling inside, the group made quite the odd sight. Two brunettes accompanied by a fair-skinned Goth teenaged girl with bright green hair, along with a blonde in a red cardigan who was accompanied by a tall, broad shouldered black man and a petite, mocha-skinned teenager with short-cropped hair and bright blue eyes dressed in a faded Aerosmith t-shirt and blue jeans and tattered sneakers.

Bringing up the rear were Winn and Lucy, both escorting the elder Alura.

Being seated in two side-by-side booths by a rather startling-looking waitress, they all settled down, Kara and James sitting on either side of the elder Alura, while the younger Alura sat beside her cousin and said cousin’s mothers, with Winn and Lucy squished somewhat precariously on the edge of the booth.

As Kara and CJ quietly helped the elder Alura through the menu, Winn nestled up next to Lucy, feeling a small smile climb onto his face as he looked around his family. They weren't the typical, stereotypical version of the ideal American family.

They were better…


	11. Cosmic Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ELEVEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

Astra grumbled as she rolled over, the early morning sunlight streaming through the curtains to splash across the bedcovers, highlighting the streaks of red in her wife’s hair.

Smiling, Astra lay as still as possible. She always enjoyed these moments, when she could see Alex so at peace, so unburdened the troubles of life, motherhood, and defending the world.

“Staring again?” Alex asked with a chuckle without bothering to open her eyes.

“Can you blame me?” Astra countered, reaching out to stroke her wife’s hair as Alex opened her eyes.

“Sweet-talker” Alex murmured with a blush.

“Guys?” CJ suddenly knocked at the door “you two decent in there?”

“Depends on your definition” Astra called back, which CJ seemingly took as her cue to come in, peeking around the door.

“Hate to spoil the love-fest,” she apologized “but, we’ve got something of a situation out here”

The two women frowned at each other, sitting up.

“What _kind_ of…‘situation’?” Alex finally asked hesitantly.

“The fridge is dead” CJ pronounced.

“Are you sure?” Astra asked as Alex groaned.

“Positive,” CJ nodded. She tossed something to Astra, who easily caught the object one-handed “survey says, dead motor” CJ declared as Astra examined the clearly burned our motor while Alex swore into her pillow...

******

“Alex?” Astra asked as they drove down to one of National City’s numerous outlet stores in the hopes of finding a cheap replacement for the burned out refrigerator motor.

“Hmm?” Alex asked from behind the wheel.

“Did you ever think that your life would turn out this way?” Astra wondered.

“Honestly, I never really thought that I’d live this long,” Alex shrugged “what brought that up?” she wondered.

Astra shook her head as she absently stared out the window.

“I just…I don’t know,” she admitted “just…thinking”

“Yeah,” Alex sighed “I think we’ve all been doing a lot of that over the past few days”

“I was just thinking this morning,” Astra continued “how our lives have changed”

“You mean Alura” Alex guessed.

“And CJ, and her cousin,” Astra nodded “as well as Winn and his mother”

“Yeah, what the hell’s going on _there_?” Alex wondered.

“No idea,” Astra shook her head as the car stopped at their destination. As they both got out and walked across the parking lot, Astra continued.

“I was thinking about how fortunate we both are,” she explained “if we hadn’t found each other…,” she trailed off and shrugged “I’m afraid to contemplate what could have happened” she admitted.

Alex gently pulled her to a stop, turning her to face her.

“Look at me,” she instructed firmly “stop thinking about the ‘what if’s’ and just focus on what _is_. We’re married, legally I might add, we have a beautiful—not to mention annoying—daughter, and our lives are—for the most part—stable and happy,”

She lightly cuffed Astra upside the head.

“So stop depressing me” she ordered, before turning on her heel and stalking away, head held high in a false image of superiority.

Watching her go, Astra rolled her eyes.

“Drama queen” she muttered.

“Takes one to know one” Alex called back…


	12. The Patron Saint of the Lost Causes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWELVE! Enjoy! :=)

******

Winn peeked around the door.

“Hello?” he called out.

“Oh, hey, Winn,” CJ called out “come on” she invited.

Walking inside, Winn found that the apartment was largely empty. A CNN broadcast on the TV murmured on low, while CJ’s ferret happily scurried around in what looked like a large clear plastic jar, regularly bumping into the furniture.

He found CJ in the kitchen, sitting cross-legged on the floor besides a large garbage bag as she cleaned out the fridge.

“Hey, what happened here?” he wondered.

“Motor died sometime during the night,” CJ answered, wrinkling her nose as she dumped another item in the bag “moms are out getting a new one”

“And you’re cleaning up” Winn nodded along. He looked around, spotting the box of trash bags and an extra pair of rubber gloves. Grabbing a trash bag, he joined her on the floor.

“So, how’re you doing?” she wondered.

“OK’ he shrugged.

“Winn,” she gave him a pointed look “it’s _me_ you’re talking to, remember? You might as well be talking to J’onn” she reminded him.

“How do your parents deal with an empath for a daughter?” he grumbled.

“Positivity,” CJ beamed “so?” she prompted.

Winn sighed heavily, his hands slowing.

“You can’t understand,” he stated “you’ve grown up with _lots_ of people who love you and would drop everything for you,” he explained “me? It was just me and my parents”

“No cousins?” CJ wondered “aunts? Uncles? Next door neighbor’s poodle?”

Winn shook his head.

“No,” he confirmed “just the three of us”

“Wow,” she shook her head “you’re right: I don’t understand that,” she paused, sniffing a Tupperware container and, seemingly deeming it safe, set it aside “so how long’s it been you’ve actually talked to your Mom?” she wondered “and I mean actually ‘talk’,” she added “not that weird…icescapes thing you had a few days ago”

“That was it” he confirmed.

Reaching out, CJ plucked the bag from him, setting it aside.

“Winn, go talk to your mother” she ordered.

He sighed.

“I…” he stopped as she held out her phone.

“I memorized the address your mother wrote down,” she explained. She smiled “want some company?”

Clearly at a loss for words, he nodded…


	13. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Chapter THIRTEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

Kara looked up as Alex and Astra walked into the apartment.

“Hey, guys,” she waved “what’s up with your fridge?”

“Dead motor,” Alex answered, holding up the new (and rather expensive) replacement motor “why are you here?” she asked as she and Astra set about replacing the motor.

“What? I can’t visit?” Kara scoffed.

“Evading the answer,” Astra noted “fidgeting and nervous body language”

“All right,” Kara sighed “can you guys watch Mother?” she pleaded.

“Kara,” Astra laughed “you didn’t have come all this way to ask us that, of course we will”

“Sure,” Alex answered distractedly as she finished connecting the new motor “and…,” she plugged the fridge in, grinning as it hummed to life “it’s alive! It’s alive!” she declared in her best Dr. Frankenstein voice, complete with a maniacal cackle.

“And I married her” Astra smirked at Kara.

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me,” Kara chuckled “I’m her sister”

******

In short order the two Aluras—one young, one elderly—were soon seated on the sofa, Astra had turned the TV to PBS and then left them both to it while she and Alex restocked the fridge, doing so in an oddly rhythmic fashion; Alex would load one item and Astra the next, and on they went in a near-synchronized fashion, doing so without really needing to speak.

“What is this?” Alura asked her granddaughter.

“ _Call the Midwife_ ,” Alura answered as she absently munched on some honey-roasted peanuts “you don’t like it?” she wondered.

“No, no, it is fine,” Alura dismissed quickly “I was merely…curious” she explained as they watched the midwives bicycle through 1960s-era Popular…

******

The apartment building was new, one of several high-rises going up almost every day it seemed, the ground floor seemed to be mostly offices and other businesses, while the second floor and up were apartments.

Pulling the car to a stop, Winn frowned as CJ climbed out and then looked back at him expectantly.

“Winn,” she prompted as she leaned in the passengers’ side “I _will_ drag you out of this car if I have to, you know I can,” she threatened “and if that doesn’t scare you, maybe Lucy will” she added as Lucy herself stepped into view and glowered at him.

Scowling at them both, Winn unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car…

******

Entering the building, Winn quietly pointed out his mother’s name on the listing before the threesome stepped into the elevator. It was an extremely silent and tense ride up to the third floor.

Stepping out of the elevator into a very nice carpeted hallway, the three made an odd sight; with Lucy dressed in a casual yet stylish pair of slacks and blouse, Winn in a simple t-shirt and jeans, and CJ in her usual Gothic attire. Reaching the right door, both CJ and Lucy knocked. A few seconds later, the door swung open.

“Winn,” Mrs. Schott smiled shyly. She glanced at Lucy and CJ for a moment before holding the door open wider “come in” she invited awkwardly.

Inside the threesome found a neat and tidy apartment, the furnishings were simple and plain. Sitting down, CJ and Lucy both flanked Winn protectively, like two bookends, as Mrs. Schott sat opposite of them.

“So…Winn,” she began awkwardly. She tugged at her collar “why don’t I get some coffee?” she offered, suddenly standing up and moving into what they presumed was the kitchen.

Now alone, CJ stood up and looked around, pausing by a shelf of photographs.

“Hey, is this you?” she asked, holding one picture up as she came back over and sat back down.

“Uh, yeah,” Winn nodded “that’s me” he confirmed.

“God, look at your hair” Lucy chuckled.

“Yeah, what happened there?” CJ asked “did it get eaten by a sheep?”

“ _No_ ,” Winn scowled at them both “my Mom cut it herself” he explained.

The good mood deflated instantly, but was broken as Mrs. Schott herself returned bearing a tray which she set down on the coffee table.

“So,” she began, handing the three each a cup “how have you been, Winn?”

“Good” Winn nodded.

“And…Lucy? How have you been?”

“Good” Lucy nodded, taking a slow sip of her coffee.

“You look good, Winn,” Mrs. Schott nodded “and…,” she glanced at CJ and Lucy “you’ve got good friends I see” she noted.

“Family,” CJ corrected firmly, her voice holding a fair amount of steel in its tone “not ‘friends’, family”

Mrs. Schott ducked her head.

“Yes,” she nodded quietly “family”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun film fact: Dr. Frankenstein's famous "It's alive" line from the 1931 film was actually edited in several states upon it's release, this was because. in the original uncut version, after saying "it's alive" another character exclaims in horror "in the name of god", to which the mad doctor replies:"Oh in the name of God Now I know what it is like to be God!"
> 
> Understandably, many censors took offense at this blasphemous line. However, even when the cut is left in, you can still see Frankenstein's lips clearly form the words


	14. I'll Cut Your Little Heart Out 'Cause You Made Me Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're BACK!! Chapter FOURTEEN!! Enjoy! :=)

******

“OK,” Alex sighed in relief as she shut the fridge “the fridge is officially restocked” she groaned.

“Alex” Astra prompted, putting a finger to her lips and nodding towards the couch.

Turning, Alex chuckled at the sight before them. Both Aluras now lay on the couch asleep, the elder had her head pillowed in her granddaughter’s lap, while said granddaughter had her own head lolled back against the back of the couch, mouth open as she snored quietly.

Muffling a laugh, Alex grinned shyly at her wife.

“Should we just leave them there?” she asked in a whisper.

“Might as well” Astra nodded.

“Still,” Alex frowned “that can’t be good for their necks”

Nodding, Astra floated a few inches off the floor and glided over to the couch and, moving as gently as possible, bodily rearranged the two Aluras into a more comfortable position…

******

Mary Schott set the coffee mug aside to dry as she rinsed the next cup, a soft set of footsteps making her pause and turn around, finding CJ standing the doorway. Frowning, Mary assessed the teen.

She was dressed in an ankle-length black lace skirt with a black hoodie which had a skull and crossbones with a rose twisted around it on the left breast. Under the hoodie, she wore a black t-shirt with faded white lettering which read, in part, _‘Florence + the Machine 2022 National City Tour’_ , but the most startling thing about her appearance was her hair, which was colored a bright, electric purple.

Leaning against the doorframe in a casual, yet strangely confident, pose, CJ absently adjusted her glasses.

“Need a hand?” she offered.

“Sure” Mary nodded.

Coming over, CJ began to absently rinse and dry the coffee mugs.

“So…,” Mary began awkwardly “you’re…,” she trailed off uncertainly “a…friend of Winn’s?” she finally asked.

“He and Lucy are my godparents actually” CJ replied as she dried one mug.

“Really,” Mary stated, the undercurrent of disappointment and regret clear in her tone “so, you’ve know him all your life?” she asked.

“All sixteen years,” CJ confirmed with a nod. She paused in her movements and turned to face Mary fully “you left him” she accused point-blank.

Mary shook her head.

“You wouldn’t understand” she stated.

“You’re right,” CJ agreed “I don’t understand how you could just _abandon_ your son like that, leave him to be raised by the foster care system, never call, never write, and then, decades on, all of a sudden just show up out of the blue and expect everything to go back to normal,”

She fixed the older woman with a firm look

“You’re right, I don’t understand any of that” she stated.

Setting the last mug aside, she about faced and walked out of the room…


	15. And in the Spring, I Shed My Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FIFTEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

The next day dawned bright and clear. Padding barefoot into the kitchen, Astra absently rubbed at one eye as she opened her newly clean and restocked fridge and gathered all the makings for a world-class breakfast.

“Morning” Alex greeted sleepily as she shuffled on in.

“Morning” Astra replied as CJ shuffled on in.

“Morning” she yawned, absently squinting through her glasses, scowling.

“What’s with you?” Alura asked as she joined her cousin.

“I think I might need a new prescription” CJ replied, absently setting the glasses down on the kitchen island as Astra fired up the stove.

“All right,” she declared “who wants eggs?”

“Yo” Alex held up a hand.

“Scrambled or fired?”

“Surprise me”

“All right,” Astra nodded “ham or bacon?”

“Right here” CJ and Alura each held up their own hands.

Nodding as she cracked the eggs into a bowl, Astra looked up as Kara and James climbed off the sofa and sleepily shuffled on into the kitchen themselves.

“Hey” Kara murmured around a wide yawn.

“Hey, sis,” Alex greeted “you two sleep well?”

“Hmm,” James nodded as he and Kara each grabbed a chair and sat down “that sofa doesn’t look it, but it’s really comfortable”

“Hmm, isn’t it though?” Astra chuckled.

“Ew, Aunt Astra!” Kara groaned “I didn’t need to hear that, especially not before breakfast”

“Yeah, same here, Mother” CJ agreed, wrinkling her nose.

“Yes, yes, I’m despicable,” Astra playfully rolled her eyes “sit down, sit down,” she instructed “breakfast will ready in a few minutes”

******

“OK, bye guys!” CJ called.

“Whoa, whoa!” Alex called “where you off to in such a rush?”

“Lunch with Winn and Lucy,” CJ replied with a shrug “unless you want to let Lucy go ballistic on his mother?”

“Go,” Alex shook her head “and don’t be smart!” she called out as her daughter disappeared through the door “what am I saying?” she groaned…

******

CJ took the stairs two at a time, cheerfully waving the neighbors as she did.

“Morning CJ” old Mrs. Syal who ran the small corner store called as CJ rounded the corner.

“Good morning, Mrs. Syal” CJ greeted

“Going for green today I see” the cheerful Indian woman commented, nodding to CJ’s hair.

“Yeah,” CJ chuckled “not too bad, eh?”

“No, it’s a good color on you,” Mrs. Syal nodded “your usual, dear?” she asked.

“Yes, please”

In a few minutes, CJ was happily munching on a jumbo sized bag of M&Ms as Winn and Lucy pulled up to the curb.

“OK,” Lucy sighed as CJ climbed inside, sitting in the backseat besides Mrs. Schott “let’s get this show on the road” she grumbled…

******

Astra absently hummed as she tidied the apartment. It was a Saturday and she had the day off. Lightly gliding across the floors in her socks, she spun on the balls of one foot and tossed the dishcloth into the laundry chute, grinning as she missed.

Smirking, she walked over and picked it up and dropped it in, turning at a set of quiet footsteps behind her.

 **[** Hello, sister **]** she greeted as Alura shuffled in.

 **[** Hello, **]** Alura greeted softly, shyly. She looked around the empty room curiously **[** where is everyone? **]** she wondered.

 **[** Gone for the day, **]** Astra answered **[** are you hungry? **]** she asked.

Alura nodded.

 **[** Come and eat **]** Astra invited, already halfway to the kitchen. She quickly fired up the stove again and, grabbing a clean pan, quickly fired up some bacon, eggs, and ham, quickly setting down a full plate before Alura.

Carefully taking a bite, Alura softly chuckled.

 **[** I still can’t believe how good of a cook you are here **]** she commented

 **[** Oh, don’t remind me, **]** Astra sighed as she sat down opposite her **[** Kara keeps ‘reminding’ me about my poor cooking skills **]**

 **[** Zor-El was worse **]** Alura murmured.

Astra snorted.

 **[** He was many things, your husband, **]** she nodded **[** but a cook was not one of them **]**

 **[** No, **]** Alura nodded, smiling shyly **[** he wasn’t **]**


	16. You Made a Deal and Now it Seems You Have to Offer Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SIXTEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

“OK,” Winn turned the paper over “uh…oh, _’how many times was the Alien Amnesty Act repealed?’_ ” he read.

“Trick question,” CJ answered from the car’s backseat “the Alien Amnesty Act has never been repealed, it _has_ however been suspended, once, in 2019, under President Baker after Oliva Marsden’s second term ended, and that paranoid _ass_ was voted into office”

“Uh,” Winn scanned the answer key “er, well, actually they just want a ‘yes or no’ answer”

“That _was_ a ‘yes or no’ answer!” CJ objected.

“No it wasn’t,” Lucy scoffed “besides, you were like, what two? When Baker was in office” she added.

“So?” CJ scoffed “I can’t form my own, albeit, biased opinion of the man?”

“Well, either way,” Winn shrugged “that’s ten for ten, so it looks like that you’re ready for that test next week”

CJ beamed at him in the rearview mirror…

******

“ _…following the suspension of the Alien Amnesty Act, newly elected-President Baker’s approval rating steadily declined, even among anti-alien individuals. On April 2nd 2019, President Baker became the second President to resign, turning the presidency over to his vice president…_ ”

The TV continued on as Astra scowled and tried to focus on her book as the door opened and Alex walked in. Frowning, she glanced between her wife and her sister-in-law.

“What…are you watching?” she finally asked.

“The Alien Amnesty Act on _‘American Experience’_ ” Astra answered as she came over and gave Alex a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Uh-huh,” Alex nodded, frowning at Alura, who seemed engrossed in the screen “well, at least someone likes it”

“Hmm” was Astra’s non-committal answer “lunch?” she offered.

“Yes, please” Alex groaned.

“I still don’t see how the DEO can call that gruel they serve in the cafeteria ‘food’.” Astra grumbled as she manned the stove…

******

The Golden Dragon was a small, hole-in-the-wall Chinese restaurant. Squished between a tire store and an auto mechanic’s, the restaurant would probably never attract notice from National City’s top critics, nor would it ever earn even half a Michelin star (that was, of course, assuming it was ever considered for the honor).

Despite that, it was located more-or-less equidistant from everyone’s apartments, and as such, had quickly become a favorite for the entire Superfamily for takeout for lunch or an afterschool snack, or a cheap family dinner on the rare occasions that Astra didn’t feel like cooking (which happened once in a blue moon).

As such, CJ, Winn, and Lucy were well-known by the staff, and were warmly greeted as they walked in. Seated in short order, the foursome perused their menus.

“So, Winn,” Mrs. Schott began “you come here often?”

“More or less,” Winn shrugged “usually we just order takeout” he explained.

“You and Lucy, you mean?”

“No, _us_ ,” Lucy corrected “the whole _family_ ” she emphasized, grunting as CJ promptly kicked her in the shin under the table.

“So, Mary,” CJ began “I bet Winn was really cute as a baby”

“Oh, the cutest,” Mary smiled “in fact, I have some pictures” she eagerly reached into her purse and pulled out a stack of photographs, eagerly passing them to CJ and Lucy.

“Oh my god!” CJ covered her mouth “what _is_ it with your hair in these photos?” she chortled as she and Lucy snickered over the pictures.

“Yeah, yeah” Winn groaned good-naturedly as his girlfriend and goddaughter chortled over the pictures.

“Oh,” CJ murmured. She and Lucy both frowned at the last picture, one of Winn and his father. In it, a young Winn (who looked to be about six or so) was standing by his father who was sitting on a park bench, what looked like a felt hand puppet on one hand as it ‘waved’ to the camera.

“What exactly happened?” CJ wondered as she handed the photos back to Mary “I mean, what from Winn here’s told me—which isn’t much—there wasn’t any…signs”

“No,” Mary shook her head “there wasn’t. All the psychologists told me that there are usually signs, but not with Winslow, he seemed…‘normal’,” she shrugged “I mean, he was always a little…eccentric, but he was never cruel or spiteful” she explained.

“Huh,” CJ mused “well,” she cleared her throat “I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry, who’s with me?” she grinned a tad too widely as she opened her menu…

******

“Kara?” James waved a hand in front of his wife’s face, causing her to jump

“Sorry,” she apologized “I was…somewhere else,” she beamed up at him around a quick bite of salad “what’s up?” she asked.

“Nothing,” James smirked “just…you seemed a million miles away there” he explained.

“Just thinking about Alura,” Kara explained “both of them” she added as they turned back to the TV.

“ _…in financial news, the stock market--_ ”

“ _Why you’re despicable, Rabbit!!!_ ”

Kara and James both blinked as Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny both competed to see whether it was duck season or rabbit season.

“Alura!” they both exclaimed.

“Oh…for god’s…fine!” Alura changed the channel back “forgive me for wanting to watch something fun” she grumbled…

******

Meanwhile, for Winn and Lucy, lunch seemed to be going fine, with CJ serving as a much-needed buffer between Lucy and Mary Schott. And as Mary and CJ exchanged embarrassing stories about Winn, Winn leaned towards Lucy.

“Hey, thanks again for agreeing to this” he said.

“It’s no trouble” Lucy dismissed.

“Is it?” Winn challenged “you haven’t exactly been…subtle about how you feel about my Mom” he pointed out.

“No,” she agreed “I haven’t, but I also convinced you to talk to her” she reminded him…


	17. The Looking Glass, So Shiny and New, How Quickly the Glamour Fades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter EIGHTEEN! Short, but here. Enjoy! :=)

******

“ _…in Washington today, Congress upheld the second amendment to the Alien Amnesty Act, which provides protection to inter-terrestrial children born after the signing of the Act into law…_ ”

The TV continued on as Alura Olsen pulled a face.

“Hey,” James flicked a peanut at her, which she easily caught one-handed (and without even looking) and popped into her mouth, only realizing afterwards that it was still in the shell.

“Don’t make that face,” James reprimanded, making a face of his own at the sight of her eating an unshelled peanut “the AAA is--”

“…is the only thing standing between me and a lynch mob if anyone ever finds out that I’m half-Kryptonian,” Alura finished with a melodramatic roll of her eyes “gee, Dad, I haven’t heard _that_ one this _hour_ ”

She ducked as Kara lobbed a pillow at her with an annoyed grunt worthy of Homer Simpson.

“What is with you?” she demanded of her daughter.

“Just…,” Alura sighed “just not feeling particularly ‘cheery’ today, that’s all,” she explained “sorry, guys” she apologized…

******

Astra set the now-clean plate in the dish rack to dry. Sighing softly in general contentment, she quietly padded on socked feet over to the couch where her wife and her now-sleeping sister sat.

“You OK?” Alex asked softly.

“Of course,” Astra nodded, snuggling up to her wife “why?” she asked.

“Just…you seemed, I dunno, kinda…blue yesterday” Alex shrugged.

“I was,” Astra admitted “still am, if I’m being honest” she explained.

A moment of comfortable silence passed between the two women.

“She can’t stay here,” Alex murmured, glancing at Alura “you know that, right?” she asked, looking back up at her wife.

“I know.” Astra nodded “but where can she go?” she wondered “I don’t want to put her in a retirement home,” she shook her head in clear disquiet “besides, she could become dangerous if or when her powers manifest” she added.

“I don’t know,” Alex admitted “I don’t know”


	18. The Queen of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're BACK! Chapter EIGHTEEN! Enjoy! :=). Also, anyone who spots the metafiction reference gets a cookie :=)

******

CJ smirked as her phone chirped. Smiling, she absently answered the comment on one of her J/7 fanfics from a faithful reader before she stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall towards the apartment, quickly sliding her key into the lock.

“Hey,” she grinned as she peered around the door at her parents “look who I bumped into in the elevator” she grinned.

“Eliza!” Astra laughed, quickly getting to her feet and pulling her mother-in-law into a fierce embrace.

“Mom, what are you doing here?” Alex grinned.

“Well, I was in town for that bioethics symposium being hosted by Wayne Enterprises,” Eliza explained “and I figured, why not stop by?”

“She also heard about our newest arrival” CJ added with a wink.

“That too” Eliza agreed with a grin, playfully ruffling CJ’s bright green curls, causing the teen to blush and bashfully duck her head. At that moment, the still-sleeping Alura shifted and blinked awake. Seeing the crowd around her, she quickly sat up.

Or rather she ‘tried’ to quickly sit up, what actually happened was that, as she sat up, something in her shoulder to suddenly, and loudly, went _click_. Gasping, she awkwardly clutched at her arm as Astra and Alex hurried over.

 **[** Are you all right? **]** Astra asked.

 **[** Yes, **]** Alura panted out, wincing **[** it’s…fading now, **]** she took a deep breath **[** it’s fine, it’s fine, **]** she explained.

Still wincing, she glanced between CJ and Eliza.

 **[** Are you going to introduce us? **]** she asked.

“Oh,” CJ blinked behind her glasses “right. Whoops, sorry. Uh…” but before she could finish, the door swung open again.

“Hey, guys,” Kara grinned “you’ll never guess who’s in—Eliza!!” grinning, she surged forward, pulling her adoptive mother into a fierce embrace, while her biological mother looked on in clear confusion.

“Hey, Mom,” Kara’s daughter charged inside “will you _think_ before you text?” she pleaded as she and James walked inside “I can’t understand a word of this gibberish you sent…Eliza!”

Breaking away from Kara’s limpet-like hug, Eliza swiftly pulled her granddaughter and son-in-law into a bear hug, pulling away as Lucy and Winn entered, both of them each getting a slightly-less-enthusiastic hug from the elder Danvers woman.

“Hey, how come you didn’t call?” James wondered.

“Oh, it was a last minute decision,” Eliza dismissed as she stopped, frowning as Mary Schott cautiously peered around the door “oh” Eliza said simply as she saw the other woman, her tone flat and noncommittal.

“Ah,” CJ nodded to herself “right, forgot about that bit. Whoops”


	19. This Is a Gift, It Comes With a Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're BACK! Enjoy! :=)

******

“Why is… _she_ here?” Eliza whispered to her daughter, nodding back as Mrs. Schott.

“I don’t know,” Alex shrugged as they huddled in the kitchen “I guess Winn invited her over?” she suggested with a helpless shrug.

“Alex,” Astra called from the stove “you know the kitchen rule: if you’re not going help me cook then get out” she ordered without bothering to turn around.

“Never get between a Kryptonian and a meal” Eliza chuckled while Alex made a face at the back of her wife’s head.

“You, Eliza,” Astra chuckled “are more than welcome to stay”

******

Meanwhile, while the adults were having awkward conversations, CJ and the two Aluras were holed up in CJ’s room, all sitting on the bed while CJ and the younger Alura played cards while the elder Alura silently looked on curiously.

CJ frowned at the cards.

“Hit me” she nodded.

“Twenty-two,” Alura announced with a tired sigh “that’s it,” she gathered the cards up “we’re playing poker” she declared.

“I hate poker” CJ objected.

“Exactly why we’re playing it,” Alura countered as she began to shuffle the cards “go get the chips” she instructed.

“Nah, let’s just play go-fish”

“What are you? Two?”

“What about gin?”

“We’re playing poker,” Alura stated “go get the chips”

“Fine” CJ sighed, getting up.

As CJ went to get the chips, the two Aluras glanced at each other. Frowning, the elder Alura reached out and picked one card, the queen of hearts, and examined it.

“I like this image” she said at a moment of contemplative silence.

“Yeah?” Alura chuckled “keep it,” she invited “we’ve got spares” she dismissed evenly as her grandmother continued examining the card. Setting aside, she looked around the room. Reaching out, she plucked one of CJ’s CDs off the nightstand.

“What is a…‘Celtic Woman’?” she asked.

“It’s a band,” Alura answered “uh, a musical group” she corrected herself.

Nodding (although she clearly didn’t understand fully), Alura set the CD back down and, getting off the bed with a muted groan of stiff joints, shuffled about the room, pausing to examine CJ’s sleeping ferret.

“What is this?” she asked.

“Oh, that’s Flower,” Alura answered “CJ’s pet”

“Does it… _do_ anything?” Alura wondered, noting how still and sleepy the ferret was.

“Not really, mostly she naps for half the day and then tears around the apartment” Alura shrugged…

******

“Hey” Winn greeted as CJ rooted around in the game cabinet for the poker chips.

“Hey,” she replied distractedly. She paused in her search and looked up at him “so, how’s things on the mom front?” she asked.

“Good,” he nodded “Lucy still keeps giving her dirty looks, but…” he trailed off with a helpless shrug.

“That’s our Lucy,” CJ chuckled “she can _really_ hold a grudge can’t she?”

“You should’ve seen her and Lois when she took me to meet her,” he remarked with a clear shudder “the Fortress of Solitude was warmer”

A knock at the door made them both look up.

“I got it!” Kara called out.

“Anyway,” CJ continued “are you and your Mom on good terms now?” she wondered.

“Getting there” Winn nodded, absently finding and handing her the stack of poker chips.

“Ugh!” Kara shut the door and stalked back over, scowling.

“What is it, Kara?” Winn wondered.

“Huh? Oh,” she jerked her thumb behind her towards the door “some kid came by trying to get us to vote for Holden Thorpe”

“Ew” CJ wrinkled her nose “for god’s sake, _why_?”

“Don’t ask me” Kara shook her head.

Holden Thorpe was a local politician currently running for Congress, as well as being a bone contention among the extended Superfamily. While his tough stance on crime was applauded by some like Alex and Lucy, his rational that _all_ crime was the result of illegal immigrants—extraterrestrials in particular—had made him an object of hatred and disgust among the family, and his campaign ads frequently seemed to make it out that if you didn’t vote for him you were likely to be found hacked to death in your bed by an ax-wielding psychopath. 

Thorpe also claimed to be a veteran of the Battle of Iwo Jima, which given his age, seemed highly suspect, considering that most of the surviving veterans of the battle were dead. In short, there was a lot to dislike about the man.

“Holden Thorpe?” Mrs. Schott asked “oh, I like him” she chuckled.

“And there’s the other shoe” Winn muttered with a groan…


	20. Strangeness and Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Chapter TWENTY! Enjoy! :=)

******

“Well, I don’t see what’s wrong,” Mrs. Schott objected as the others stared at her “I like Holden Thorpe” she shrugged.

“No, no” Alex whispered, quickly pulling Astra back before she decided to harm Mrs. Schott.

“Why?” Winn asked, looking between the others and his mother, unable to keep the clear disgust out of his voice.

“I like him,” Mrs. Schott shrugged “I think he’s honest and sensible” she explained.

“Uh…,” Kara stammered and stuttered for a minutes, gapping at the other woman before looking back at the others. Finally, after stammering and flailing her arms for a bit (which made her look like a very excited puppy) she turned back to Mrs. Schott.

“What?!” she squawked out.

“You actually _support_ that…that… _fascist_?” Lucy sputtered.

“He’s not a fascist,” Mrs. Schott objected, hands on her hips “he’s a decent, honest American patriot”

Lucy and Kara both sputtered and stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

“I’m going to hit her,” Lucy muttered, taking a step forward “I’m finally going to hit her”

Winn jumped in front her, holding out his hands in a pleading fashion.

“Lucy…” he pleaded.

“Get out my way, Winn,” she snarled out “I’m really going to hit her, and I’m not just saying that this time,”

With a grunt, Winn suddenly lunged and, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, scooped Lucy up with surprising strength and slung her over one shoulder like the proverbial sack of potatoes.

“Winn! Put me down you fucker!” Lucy yelled as she dangled on Winn’s shoulder.

“Nope!” he declared, already making a beeline for CJ’s room “we’ll be back” he grinned.

“Bye, Lucy!” CJ grinned, cheekily waving.

“Oh you are _so_ going to pay for this!” Lucy raged “both you and the Goth!” she added as Winn reached CJ’s room and shut the door behind him with one leg, the entrance startling the two Aluras.

“Winn?” the younger Alura began “is that a Major on your shoulder or are you just happy to see us?” she quipped as he set Lucy down.

“Sorry,” Winn apologized “don’t mind us,” he added, yanking Lucy over to a corner (tripping over several of CJ’s books in the process)

“OK,” he hissed “look, if it were anyone else, I’d probably let you hit her. Hell, considering that it involves Holden Thorpe I might even join in, but…c’mon, Luce, seriously? It’s my _mom_ ” he reminded her.

Lucy sighed, rubbing at her temples.

“All right,” she sighed “all right. _But_ … I’m not talking to her”

“That’s fair” Winn nodded…

******

Meanwhile, back in the living room, the rest of the room was staring at Mrs. Schott in equal parts disbelief and shock.

“Guys?” CJ asked, her eyes darting about the room “somebody say something, please?” she pleaded “you know how I am with long silences” she added.

“I don’t see what the problem is,” Mrs. Schott huffed “this is America after all, I’m entitled to my opinion”

“Of course you are,” Eliza nodded diplomatically “but…” she trailed off, frowning uncertainly, clearly struggling to figure out how to phrase her next words as delicately as possible.

“Mrs. Schott,” Alex picked up “what about Thorpe’s views on extraterrestrials?” she asked “not all aliens are threats,” she reminded her “just look at Superman and Supergirl” 

“I agree,” Mrs. Schott nodded “but, if it weren’t for them most of the others wouldn’t have shown up in the first place” she huffed.

Alex grabbed one of Kara and Astra’s arms each, pulling them both back with a hard tug.

“Supergirl _helps_ people” Kara growled out.

“Does she?” Mrs. Schott challenged “or does she invite disaster?”

Now it was Alex’s turn to sputter.

“All right,” CJ exclaimed, absently pulling her glasses off “that’s it, I’m putting a stop to this train wreck before it goes _completely_ off the rails,” she tiredly rubbed at her eyes as she turned to Mrs. Schott.

“Mrs. Schott,” she began “what would you say if I told you that four people in this apartment are aliens?”

Mrs. Schott blinked in clear surprise, looking around the group.

“Yes,” CJ nodded “now, tell me, you’ve spent time with almost all of us. Can you tell which is which?”

Mrs. Schott blinked, opened her mouth, closed it, and finally sighed in defeat.

“No” she admitted.

“Exactly,” CJ nodded sagely “now, that being said,” she continued “no one’s trying to change your mind about Holden Thorpe—as disgusting as he is—if you want to vote for him, that’s fine, but just remember, for your son’s sake, he has aliens for family”


	21. Atom to Atom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWENTY-ONE! Enjoy! :=)

******

CJ shut her bedroom door with a long, drawn out sigh, resting her head against the wood. Opening her eyes, she frowned at the others gathered in the room. The two Aluras still sat on the bed, while Winn and Lucy were leaning against the wall, since there was very little elsewhere to sit

“So, my room’s become today’s fallout shelter, huh?” CJ wondered.

“Basically,” her cousin answered with a nonchalant shrug “you get the chips?” she asked.

“Huh? Oh!” CJ groaned, smacking her head against the door in frustration “fuck!” she swore.

“Relax,” Lucy sighed “Winn’s got ‘em” she nodded towards Winn, who proudly held up the stack of poker chips like Mustafa holding up baby Simba in _The Lion King_. Moving forward, he suddenly stumbled, tripping over one CJ’s numerous stacks of books to land flat on the floor.

“Oh! Jeez!” Alura the younger covered her mouth to smother her laugh “are you OK?” she asked between breathless snickers.

“Yeah,” Winn coughed “I’m good, I’m good,” to prove this point he quickly leapt to his feet “ _and_ I saved the chips” he added, holding up the still-intact stack of poker chips.

“C’mon,” Lucy sighed, stooping to pick up the scattered books “let’s put these somewhere out of the way”

“Hey, hey,” CJ rushed forwards, swatting Lucy’s hands away “these are in a system” she objected, quickly stacking the books back up.

“This isn’t a system,” Lucy objected “this is…‘organized chaos’!” she huffed.

“That’s one word for it,” Alura the younger scoffed as she climbed off the bed and began gathering up some of the books that had fallen out of the bookcase against the far wall when Winn had hit the floor.

Pausing, Alura frowned as the title of one book caught her eye.

****

**The Qur’an  
With accompanying Arabic text**

Frowning, she set it aside as she finished putting the other books back…

******

Alex groaned as she sank down onto the couch.

“Thank god _that’s_ over with” she sighed

“I still say that we should have insisted that she stay for dinner” Eliza commented.

“Oh no,” Alex shook her head “nope, she got to have lunch with Winn and Lucy, that’s enough”

Eliza frowned and looked up.

“Astra?” she asked.

“No comment” Astra replied as she set the table.

“Kara?” Eliza pushed.

“Huh, what?” Kara projected an air of ‘utter innocence’ as well as someone who took exactly three acting classes at the community collage could.

“James?” Eliza gave her son-in-law a hard, pointed look.

“Uh…” James opened his mouth, closed it, frowned, tried again, and then finally just shook his head and went back to helping Astra set the table.

“You’re all terrible, you know that right?” Eliza sighed, but it was halfhearted.

“Yeah,” CJ commented as she and the others came out of her room “but at least we’re consistent,” she pointed out as she plopped down on the couch next to Alex “so, what’s for dinner, Mother?” she asked.

“ _Steak au poivre_ ” Astra answered.

“Ooh, fun” CJ grinned.

“Aside from the smell” Astra noted.

“Steak?” the elder Alura asked “is that meat?”

“Oh,” Astra scowled “damn! I forgot”

“Forgot what?” Alex asked, confused.

“Mother’s a vegetarian,” Kara explained “most of us were” she added.

“Except for you, sister” Alura noted, smirking at Astra.

“Yes, yes” Astra chuckled, blushing slightly.

“Oh!” Kara smothered a laugh “Aunt Astra! You’re blushing!”

“Oh, get me a picture” Alex grinned

Kara quickly whipped out her phone and took aim.

“Kara,” Astra warned “take that picture and you can expect to be eating nothing but shallots tonight,”

Kara pouted and put her phone away. Nodding, Astra stepped back from the table and assessed her handiwork.

“Right,” she nodded “everyone, dinner is up,” she called out. As everyone found a place to sit, Astra paused, pulling a chair out for her sister. Smiling, she rested her hand on Alura’s shoulder.

“I’ll fix you a salad, hmm?” she smiled.

Alura nodded, but as Astra disappeared back into the kitchen, she frowned and looked around the table.

“What is…a salad?” she asked…


	22. There Is Love In Our Bodies and It Holds Us Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWENTY-TWO! Enjoy! :=)

******

Astra sighed as she stretched out on the bed next to her wife, PBS murmuring on low on the TV.

“You OK?” Alex asked quietly, looking up from her book.

“Yes,” Astra nodded, absently tucking an arm under her head as she continued to stare absentmindedly at the ceiling “I am,” she nodded. She frowned at Alex “are _you_?” she asked pointedly.

“Yeah,” Alex sighed, putting her book down “just…that whole crap about Holden Thorpe today with Winn’s Mom,” she explained “it just…riled me up, that’s all”

“I imagine it did,” Astra noted “Great Rao,” she swore, shaking her head “I can’t believe that there are still people like him in this world” she exclaimed quietly.

“Hmm” Alex agreed absently, picking up her book back up.

“What are you reading?” Astra wondered.

“ _Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy_ ”

“Ah,” Astra chuckled “I thought that CJ had permanently absconded with that?”

“I got my own copy” Alex declared somewhat haughtily.

“Well excuse me, Your Majesty” Astra chuckled.

Softly, the strains of a violin began to echo through the wall, the sound low, a soft, soothing song, like a lullaby almost.

“Hmm,” Astra chuckled “sounds like our Sherlock Holmes is practicing” she noted.

“I still can’t believe that she taught herself how to play” Alex remarked.

“Why?” Astra wondered “she’s _our_ daughter after all. Our combined brilliance in one…exceptional package”

Alex smirked in reply.

“CJ!” she called.

“Yeah?” CJ called back.

“How about playing something that you can dance to?” Alex requested.

“Seriously?” CJ asked, sounding puzzled “uh…OK”

There was a pause, then a faster tune began playing, the tempo akin to an Irish fiddle.

Grinning, Alex put down her book.

“Wanna dance?” she asked.

Astra blinked in clear surprise, and then slowly smiled shyly.

“With you, always” she breathed.

Throwing the covers back, both women climbed out the bed and, standing at the foot of the bed, began to dance to the tune…

******

“Sorry, Mother,” Kara apologized as she finished setting up the air mattress “I know it’s not exactly the Ritz, but…”

“Kara,” Alura held up a hand to stop her daughter’s rambling “it is fine” she declared as she took the bed and the younger Alura took the air mattress.

“OK,” Kara glanced between the two Aluras “you sure that you two are going to be OK?”

“We’ll be fine, Mom” her daughter assured her.

Still frowning, Kara nodded before quietly slipping out the door. Now alone, Alura looked up at her grandmother.

“Comfy?” she asked as the older woman settled down on the bed.

“Hmm, yes,” she nodded. She frowned, glancing over at the book that her granddaughter now held “what do you read?” she asked.

Alura blinked, feeling her face heat up at the question as she glanced at the Qur’an’s title.

“Uh, a religious book” she finally answered.

“Do you find enlightenment?”

Again Alura frowned, puzzling over the passage that she had just read.

“I’m not sure,” she admitted “maybe”

******

“Everything OK with them?” James asked as Kara crawled into bed next to him.

“Think so,” she nodded “everything OK with you?” she asked.

“Fine,” James nodded “why?”

“I dunno,” she shook her head “just…everything over the past few days” she explained.

“Kara,” James began gently “it’s been two weeks since your mother arrived”

“What? Seriously?” Kara blinked “wow,” she muttered “so much for time flying when you’re just having fun”

“It also flies when you’re _not_ having fun too” James noted sagely.

“Yeah,” Kara sighed “it does that too” she agreed…

******

“Lucy?” Winn whispered into the darkness.

“I’m awake,” she grumbled as she rolled over to face him “what’s up?” she asked.

Grunting, he sat up and turned on the light, making them both wince.

“Just…this whole thing with my Mom,” he explained as he glanced at the clock and pulled a face “I just…I feel like every time it looks like we’ve found some common ground again she drops another bombshell”

“Holden Thorpe” Lucy said without preamble.

“Mostly that,” he nodded “but…,” he trailed off and sighed “I just…there’s a part of me that doesn’t feel like I can trust her anymore” he admitted.

Lucy slowly sat up, pulling herself close, she wrapped her arms around him.

“Don’t feel bad about that,” she began “it’s perfectly natural. You feel betrayed, because…well…you _were_. I know, I felt the same way when my Mom died, I felt like she had done it on purpose, like she’d ‘decided’ to die just to get back at me for something”

“Yeah, but,” Winn began “my Mom _did_ decide to leave, Luce,” he reminded her “she was the one who decided to just up and leave and then, one day, come barreling back into my life”

“Yeah, I know,” Lucy sighed. She rested her chin against her shoulder, absently brushing her hand down one of his arms “I wish I could fix this for you,” she whispered “you know that if I could I would, right?”

“I know,” he nodded. He shifted, looking back over his shoulder at her “seriously, how did I ever land a girl like you?” he wondered.

“Luck of the draw?” she wondered with a shrug.

“No, no, I’m serious,” he insisted “how’d you ever fall for me?”

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short,” she admonished, pulling back “you’re sweet, kind, funny, good-looking, a faithful friend, you could give the NSA a run for its money…need I go on?”

He chuckled and shook his head.

“No” he muttered.

“Damn straight,” she nodded “now, come on,” she tugged him down so that he was lay against her “let’s get some sleep”


	23. Snow White's Sitching Up the Circut Boards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Chapter TWENTY-THREE! Enjoy! :=)

******

CJ muffled a groan as she rested her head against the side of the fridge.

“Hey,” Alex’s voice called as she came into the kitchen “you OK?” she asked.

“Yeah,” CJ sighed, taking off her glasses “I think I need new glasses” she stated.

“Let me see,” Alex took the glasses and peered through them, frowning “we’ll swing by the DEO after school,” she decided “run some tests”

“Tests,” CJ sighed “my middle name” she grumbled.

Alex frowned.

“What’s with you?” she asked.

“Nothing,” CJ shook her head “just…I dunno, not really enjoying being half-Kryptonian lately” she explained.

Still frowning, Alex gently took her daughter’s arm and guided her down to sit at the kitchen island.

“Why?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” CJ shrugged “I just…don’t,” she shrugged again, clearly at a loss as to how to explain her feelings “I guess, it’s the whole thing with Kara’s mother and Winn’s mother,” she continued “I think it just reminded me just how… _weird_ this family really is”

“You’ve never had any problem with it before” Alex noted.

“Not consciously, no,” CJ nodded “but, it’s been there”

Alex sighed.

“Go get changed for school” she finally muttered.

And as CJ quietly padded out of the kitchen, Alex looked up at Astra, both women sharing an uneasy and concerned look…


	24. Heavy In Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWENTY-FOUR! Enjoy! :=)

******

The DEO was usually abuzz with agents buzzing every which way.

Sitting on a stool watching Alex, Alura Zor-El frowned as Alex frowned into the microscope in between glances at the mass spectrometer.

“Is she well?” Alura asked.

“Huh?” Alex blinked “oh! CJ, yeah, she’s fine,” she nodded “…physically anyway” she added.

Alura frowned.

“Physically?” she repeated.

Alex sighed, tiredly rubbing at her eyes.

“I don’t know,” she muttered “she told me this morning that she feels…weird”

“Weird?” Alura repeated questioningly.

“Uh…out of sorts, different” Alex explained.

“Ah,” Alura said softly “yes, ‘different’,” she nodded “yes, I know that feeling all too well”

“Oh,” Alex cringed “sorry” she apologized.

“It’s all right,” Alura dismissed evenly. She frowned “does Astra…talk of me?” she wondered “of…us? From before?”

“Sometimes,” Alex nodded, turning to face her “not often,” she admitted “but…sometimes” she explained.

“What does she say?” Alura wondered.

Alex pursed her lips thoughtfully.

“She talks about your childhood,” she explained “what growing up on Krypton as twins was like”

Alura nodded slowly.

“Perhaps I should talk to CJ” she suggested.

“You’re welcome to try” Alex shrugged…


	25. Seems That I Have Been Held In Some Dreaming State

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWENTY-FIVE! Warning there is some action here. Enjoy :=)

******

“Number one...or…two?”

“Two” CJ replied.

The DEO’s resident ophthalmologist nodded.

“Three…or…four?”

“Three”

“Uh-huh,” the doctor nodded “well, it’s official,” she declared “you definitely need new glasses,” she made a mark on her clipboard “they should be ready in an hour or so” she declared.

CJ nodded as she hopped off the exam chair.

“Thanks” she called as she slipped out the room and, turning the corner, nearly walked into her great-aunt.

“Oh!” reaching out, she caught the elder woman by the shoulders “sorry, didn’t see you there” she apologized in a rush.

“That is all right,” Alura dismissed “you are well, I hope?” she asked.

“Me? Yeah,” CJ nodded “why do you ask?”

“Your mother—Alexandra—said that you told her that you were feeling…what was the word she used? Ah, yes, ‘weird’.”

CJ sighed, absently pinching at the bridge of her nose as they both began walking down the corridor

“I guess,” the teen began “recent events have just reminded me of all the…strangeness in my life” she confessed.

“In my own experience, child, life _is_ ‘strange’,” Alura commented “but,” she leaned, smiling “that is what makes it interesting” she added.

CJ shyly smiled back, clearly not entirely convinced. The peaceful moment was suddenly broken by an alarm blaring out throughout the building. Jumping in surprise, CJ yanked Alura back as flock of agents in full tactical gear hurried past.

“Hey!” CJ flagged down one agent, jogging besides her “Molly, what’s going on?”

“Problem at Mt. Pride,” the agent answered breathlessly “old LuthorCorp property, one of Lex Luthor’s secret anti-Superman bunkers apparently,” she explained “Supergirl and a team went in to see just what the hell Lex Luthor had stocked up in there”

“The security system didn’t like that I take it?” CJ wondered.

Molly nodded

“Something like that” she answered as the group reached an intersection, the strike team heading down one way towards the loading docks and motor pool, while CJ—a confused but concerned Alura in tow—headed towards Command.

“Hey, Mom!” CJ waved to Alex.

“Hey, find a seat and behave” Alex called out as she passed by.

“Will _somebody_ tell me just what the fuck is going on?!” CJ demanded of the room at large.

“It’s Metallo” the younger Alura answered in passing.

“Metallo?” CJ repeated “I thought he was dead?”

“Not as dead as we thought,” J’onn answered. He paused as he passed by, grabbing CJ’s shoulder and then a chair, forcing her down into said chair “sit,” he ordered as she plopped down into the chair “stay” he added.

“Woof” she replied with a roll of her eyes.

“Report!” J’onn barked out “I want information, people!”

“Astra’s on site!” Alex reported as CJ wheeled her chair over to the operations table, absently picking up a tablet PC.

“Uh, guys?” she asked.

“Not now!” Alex called out.

Grunting, CJ stood up and thrust the tablet in front of Alex’s face.

“Look at the radiation readings! The synthetic kryptonite that Metallo—or whoever he—is using is unstable,” she explained as Alex took the tablet from her “it’ll go critical in a few minutes”

“Damn it!” Alex swore, pulling up Kara and Astra’s body cam footage. Gathering together, the three women watched as a still-living John Corbin knocked Astra and Kara around like a child throwing their action figures around.

“Kara, Mother,” CJ called out over the comms “the more Metallo uses the kryptonite, the more unstable it becomes. You both need to _get out of there!!!_ ”

“We’re trying!” Kara panted out “he won’t let us leave!”

Alex scowled.

“How long do we have?” she asked.

“Uh…,” CJ’s fingers flew across the tablet’s surface “ehh…five minutes?” she hedged.

“Guys, you got five minutes, maybe less,” Alex yelled into the comms. “get out of there!”

“If you’d like to try be my guest!” Astra yelled back.

“Ah…screw it!” CJ spat, suddenly turning towards the balcony, absently grabbing her cousin’s arm as she did, dragging her along.

“CJ! Where the hell do you think you’re going?!” Alex demanded as CJ charged for the balcony, a somewhat reluctant Alura being dragged along behind her.

“I’ll be back! Don’t worry!” CJ called as she took off, carrying her cousin with her…

******

Lex Luthor’s bunker was surprisingly lavish for something that was called a ‘bunker’. In addition to a vault stockpiled with every kind conceivable weapon that could be used to harm a Kryptonian (including at least four different kinds of kryptonite), it also had a fully stocked bar (stocked with some very expensive vintages of brandy, whiskey, and wine), several bedrooms, a media room, and everything one of the world’s richest billionaires would want or need to survive the presumed alien-led apocalypse.

Currently laying on the polished floor, Kara and Astra didn’t really have the wherewithal to admire—or grimace, depending on your politics—the lavish setting, not with a seemingly-immortal John Corbin striding towards them.

“Why won’t you just _die_?!” Kara demanded of him “seriously! It’s not that hard!”

“Don’t heckle him” Astra advised.

“Yes,” Corbin sneered “listen to your aunt, Supergirl,” he chuckled as his kryptonite heart began to glow, charging up for another blast “it’ll be the last thing you’ll ever do” he added.

“Did you practice those lines in the mirror or something?”

Corbin turned, grunting in surprise as CJ and Alura suddenly dropped down from the ceiling to land directly behind him, Corbin’s eyes narrowing in clear disgust as he saw the girls,

“Half-breeds!” he sneered.

“Watch your mouth, prick!” Alura snarled as she and CJ each took him by one arm each and hurled him across the room, where he collided with a stack of crates with a crash.

“What are you two doing here?!” Kara demanded as the girls helped her and Astra to their feet.

“It’s called a ‘rescue’,” CJ grinned, suddenly turning at a crash as Corbin stormed back “oy, again with this guy” she sighed.

Grunting, both CJ and Alura lunged for Corbin, CJ going low, Alura going high. Staggering back from the combined assault, Corbin tried to fire another blast of kryptonite energy at them, only for both girls to easily dodge the discharge, both somersaulting across the floor.

Rolling to her feet, CJ grinned as she saw the vault. Signaling to her cousin, she got to her feet, sprinting towards the heavy door.

“Seriously,” Alura panted “do you even have a plan?”

CJ pointed up at the vault’s door as she worked the control panel,

“Lex Luthor’s vault,” she explained “the nut probably has every kind of weapon imaginable”

“Well, why don’t we just…?” Alura drew a hand back, slamming her fist down hard on the vault door, recoiling with a pained yowl seconds later.

“ _Lex Luthor’s_ vault!” CJ reminded her as she winced, clutching her bruised hand.

“Whatever you two are going to do, hurry up!!!!” Kara suddenly yelled as she and Astra continued grappling with Metallo.

“Got it!” CJ hissed as the vault door swung open. Hurrying inside, both girls slid to a stop.

“Holly crap,” Alura swore as they took in the staggering variety of weaponry in the vault “where the fuck do we start?” she wondered.

CJ looked around and then pointed at one case.

“There,” she said “grab that one” she instructed.

Alura did a double-take.

“ _That_ one?!” she demanded.

“Yes! _That_ one!”

Exiting the vault carrying the heavy case, both girls lunged for John Corbin, dropping the case’s contents over his head. Gasping in surprise and shock, Corbin suddenly collapsed to the floor, still and unmoving.

Panting for breath, Kara and Astra both shakily got their feet as they assessed the now-unmoving Corbin.

“A black mercy?” Astra wondered.

“Hey,” CJ shrugged “it worked, didn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're near the end here folks :=)


	26. The Dog Days Are Done, Can You Hear The Horses? 'Cause Here They Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWENTY-SIX! Enjoy! :=)

******

“OK,” Alex sighed as she and J’onn assessed the still-unconscious John Corbin “any idea how we get this thing off him?” she wondered as they assessed the image of the black mercy still wound tightly around his form.

“I’m not entering his mind” J’onn declared as CJ clattered around at one of the lab benches behind them, absently humming as she did..

Alex blinked in surprise as CJ quietly edged between her and J’onn, a loaded syringe in one hand as she studied the black mercy for a moment. Nodding to herself, she suddenly stabbed the syringe down at the black mercy.

“You might want to back up” she advised.

Suddenly the black mercy began violently writhing, tendrils flailing before it suddenly released Corbin’s body and flopped onto the floor, giving one last violent shudder before it shriveled into a withered husk.

Corbin blinked and groaned as he came back to awareness. Frowning in confusion, he looked around, his eyes going almost-comically wide as he saw the three standing beside him.

“Hi,” CJ grinned and waved at him “nighty-night,”

With that she soundly decked him across the jaw, sending him flopping back onto the gurney, out cold again.

Sighing in clear satisfaction, she crossed her arms and nodded.

“You’re pleased with yourself, aren’t you?” Alex noted.

“Little bit, yeah” the teen nodded.

“Good for you,” J’onn commented “now, would you mind getting out of here so we can escort Corbin to a cell?”

In answer, CJ grinned at him, and stooping in a hunched over posture said.

“Yesss, master” in her best Igor impression.

“Out!” J’onn pointed towards the door.

“I’m gone!”

In a burst of superspeed, the Goth vanished. Sighing tiredly, J’onn rubbed at his forehead.

“That girl,” he sighed “…is too much like you, Alex”

Alex scoffed.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” she muttered “come on,” she sighed as she unlocked the gurney and began to wheel it out of the room “let’s get this kryptonite out of him before we all start glowing in the dark”

******

A little over an hour later and John Corbin was now resting comfortably in a cell, while his kryptonite ‘heart’ was resting safely inside a special, lead-lined vault.

Crossing the floor of Command, Alex made a beeline for the balcony where CJ now stood overlooking the cityscape.

“I know what you’re going say,” she sighed before Alex had even stepped onto the balcony proper “I shouldn’t have gone over there, I shouldn’t have taken Alura, and I _definitely_ shouldn’t have gotten close to a black mercy”

“You forgot ‘you’re grounded’ and ‘you scared the living daylights out of us’,” Alex remarked as she came to stand beside her daughter “does this have anything to do with the ‘weirdness’ this morning?” she wondered.

“Yes and no,” CJ nodded “I just…sometimes I feel like I should be doing ‘more’,” she confessed “like I should stop being such a bookworm, you know?”

“I think so,” Alex nodded slowly “you want to go out, be noticed”

“Yeah,” CJ nodded “yeah, exactly”

“So, why don’t you?” Alex suggested.

CJ stared at her, her bright blue curls rustling as she shook her head in confusion.

“Go out,” Alex encouraged “climb some fences, skin your knee, go to a party, get in trouble even. Not _too_ much trouble, but…,” she reached out and took her daughter by the shoulders “you’re a teenage, maybe it’s time you start _acting_ like a teenager,” she suggested.

She smiled as CJ smiled shyly in return.

“Just promise me one thing, huh?” Alex pleaded “don’t get arrested”

“No,” CJ scoffed “of course not”


	27. Now There's Green Light In My Eyes And My Lover On My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWENTY-SEVEN! Short but sweet! Enjoy! :=)

******

James quietly nodded in thanks to the agent who escorted him to the medlab (not that he needed an escort after all these years, but rules were rules).

Peering around the doorway, he slowly stepped into the room. Both Kara and Astra lay on the sunbeds each recharging from their bout with Metallo, while Kara rested, seemingly dozing, Astra by contrast had one leg drawn up as she read a book ( _“Of Mice and Men”_ by John Steinbeck), while the elder Alura dozed in a chair between the two beds, her head pillowed against Astra’s free arm, Astra’s fingers absently combing through her sleeping sister’s hair.

“James” Astra nodded politely in acknowledgement, which seemed to rouse Kara.

“Hey,” she grinned at James as she sat up, pushing the top sunlamps aside “what are you doing here?” she asked.

“I’m checking up on you,” James chuckled as he found a chair and sat down beside her bedside “so, how did John Corbin get there in the first place?” he wondered.

“Apparently, according to Alex, after I defeated him the first time, Cadmus put him in cryogenic stasis in the bunker” Kara explained.

“ _We_ , Kara,” Astra called out “in case you don’t remember, I was there too”

“I know that” Kara pouted.

“So was Alex,” Astra added “and Clark, and J’onn, and Winn, and Lucy, _and_ —”

“All right, all right, thank you!” Kara interrupted.

Astra and James smirked at each other before Astra went back to her book.

“So, where’s Alura?” Kara wondered, glancing at her mother.

“I think she’s in the gym,” James answered, absently pulling his chair closer “you OK?” he asked softly, taking her hand.

Kara smiled at him, shyly, brilliantly.

“Yep,” she nodded "I'm always OK when I'm with you" she replied with a blush.

James smiled in return, blushing as well.

"Sap" Astra called…


	28. In The Spring I Shed My Skin, And It Blows Away With The Changing Winds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWENTY-EIGHT! Enjoy! :=)

******

Alura Olsen spun on her heel, delivering a vicious roundhouse kick to the punching bag, sending the reinforced bag swinging almost up to the ceiling before the automated counterweights kicked in, resetting the bag back to its original position without risk of the bag knocking someone off their feet.

Taking a breath, Alura sat down on one of the weightlifting benches.

“I figured I’d find you here” J’onn’s voice rumbled from the door.

“Well, you found me,” Alura chuckled “hooray,” she cheered.

J’onn chuckled as he came into the room, quietly joining her on the bench.

“So, not that I’m complaining,” Alura began “but, what brings you by?” she wondered.

“I wanted to show you this” J’onn explained, pulling what looked like a pamphlet out of his pocket and handing it to her.

“ _‘Star Haven Retirement Community’_?” she read “uh…OK”

“It’s for the _other_ Alura,” J’onn explained with good-natured roll of his eyes “they’re a non-profit, government-sponsored retirement community for extraterrestrials” he explained.

“So, in other words, a good place to put a Kryptonian who’s over the hill,” Alura nodded “think she’ll go for it?” she wondered.

“We won’t know until we ask,” J’onn pointed out “but,” he reached out and opened the pamphlet “they’re a good place,” he enthused “run by both aliens and Humans, they get most of their funding from the State and the federal government, so none of us will have to pay” he explained

“Good thing,” Alura nodded “’cause this place looks _ex-pensive_ ,” she noted as she scanned the photos inside the pamphlet. The information listed within seemed to indicate that residents had options ranging from full, twenty-four hour nursing care or semi-independent living, where they had their own apartment complete with a kitchenette but access to a 24/7 on-call nurse and doctor, or even simply a licensed home healthcare worker who would come by every few days to check up on the residents.

“Looks pretty ritzy,” Alura noted “do Mom and Dad know about this yet?” she wondered.

“Not yet,” J’onn shook his head “I figured you and I can could broche the subject together” he explained.

She smirked.

“You got a deal, Martian” she grinned…


	29. Who Is The Lamb, Who Is The Knife?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWENTY-NINE! Enjoy! :=). Warning, slight social commentary about how Americans treat our senior citizens within

******

“A retirement home?” Kara asked skeptically as she and James looked through the pamphlet with Alex and Astra as they all gathered around the main operations table.

“If she wants it,” J’onn explained “if not, then the DEO can set her up with a place of her own nearby with an on-call nurse. Even one in the same building if you’d like”

“Mom, I know you’re not too happy about this,” Alura the younger sighed “but, let’s be real here; she’s not getting any younger. Eventually, even Kryptonians, superpowered or not, get old. And, since her powers haven’t developed yet, she could just…well, slip in the shower and break a hip”

“Or worse” CJ remarked from her place by one of the DEO’s computers.

“Hey! What did I tell you about hacking into our system?” J’onn exclaimed as he marched over towards her.

“I’m not!” CJ objected “what? I can’t just sit down while I’m waiting for my new glasses?” she demanded.

“Anyway,” Alex sighed, ignoring the argument between her daughter and surrogate step-father (which would likely end in CJ winning and J’onn stalking away rolling his eyes) “Alura’s got a point; she can’t stay with us forever, Kara,” she reminded her sister gently “as she gets older she’ll need more care and attention, and none of us have the training or time to spend taking care of her” she pointed out.

“We should at least check it out” James pointed out, even as Kara still frowned.

Kara finally sighed.

“All right” she agreed reluctantly…

******

The Star Haven Retirement Community was based in large, hacienda-style building. Entering the neat and tidy lobby, the extended family looked around, all of them feeling more than a little lost.

“Looks more like a hotel” Winn commented.

“Yeah” Kara agreed quietly as they made their way to the large reception desk.

“Yes, can I help you?” the young woman behind the desk asked in a pleasant voice.

“We’re interested in seeing your facilities” Astra explained.

The receptionist smiled and nodded.

“Of course,” she said as she stood up “follow me, please” she requested as a pair of large, iridescent dragonfly-like wings unfurled from her back as she easily floated around the side of the desk, her wings humming and buzzing as he lead the ground down a corridor.

“Nice wings” CJ noted.

“Thank you,” the receptionist replied “as you can see,” she began “our facilities are state-of-the-art. We have a full medical staff, all trained in a wide variety of alien physiologies” she explained as various residents ambled about, some being assisted by staff and others under their own powers.

“What about your living facilities?” Astra asked.

“Our residents have a wide variety of options,” the receptionist explained, floating up the stairs “here we are,” she opened a door, leading to a small but tidy apartment “feel free to look around,” she invited “if you need anything, just ask a member of staff” she explained.

Smiling, her pivoted and buzzed out of the room.

Left alone in the room, the group aimlessly shuffled about.

“Nice place” Alex noted.

“But how’s the service?” Kara wondered.

“Well, let’s ask” Lucy shrugged…

******

The group spent close to two hours wandering around the facility, interviewing both residents and staff alike, comparing notes after each discussion, and despite herself Kara was hard pressed to find anything wrong with the place. The residents all seemed to be well-cared for, the staff were all efficient and competent as well as patient and courteous.

“You’re just hoping to find something wrong with this place, aren’t you?” Alex chuckled as she and Kara found a table by the pool.

“Yeah, maybe,” Kara sighed “but…,” she shrugged “this place _does_ look pretty good” she admitted.

“You know, there’s no guarantee that she’ll go for this,” Alex pointed out “and if her powers do finally develop, she probably won’t need a place like this until CJ’s her age”

“And if her powers _don’t_ develop?” Kara pushed.

“Even then,” Alex shrugged “she’s in good health, thanks to those engineered Kryptonian genetics—seriously, did you people _ever_ leave _anything_ to nature?”

“It’s not our fault that Humans are too nonconformist to bother even trying genomic enhancement” Astra huffed as she joined the sisters.

“Ha-ha,” Alex scoffed “anyway,” she turned back to Kara “let’s broach the subject with her and see what she thinks”

“Sure, I guess” Kara sighed, abruptly standing up.

“I don’t get it,” Alex said to her wife “this place is a dream for a senior citizen”

“It’s cultural,” Astra explained “on Krypton, family was very important to us. Sometimes, up to seven or eight generations all lived under the same roof. Even here on Earth there are some countries where an elder relative is automatically taken in by their families, where they’re still respected, instead of being...put away like a pair of old shoes” she explained.

“Are you saying that Americans don’t respect our senior citizens?” Alex wondered.

“Not as well as you could” Astra noted.

Alex sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

“You’re both just a pair of cheerleaders today” she muttered…


	30. Midas Is King And He Holds Me So Tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter THIRTY! The second-to-last chapter, so enjoy everyone! :=)

******

“What would this ‘retirement community’ entail?” Alura the elder asked as she looked between her sister and her daughter and her sister-in-law (or was Alex her daughter-in-law?).

“Well, it um…” Kara began. She trailed off and looked towards Alex and Astra desperately.

“It’s a place for elders,” Astra began “for those who are too old and infirm to adequately care for themselves” she explained.

“I see,” Alura said slowly “and…you wish for me to…live in one of these…‘facilities’?” she asked.

“Only if you want,” Astra explained quickly “it’s entirely up to you,” she added as she and Kara each sat down on either side of her “sister,” Astra sighed “I know this is…something of a…shock,” she began “but, no one is forcing you. If you wish to stay here with either myself and Alex or with Kara and James until the DEO can find you accommodations, then you’re more than free to do so,” she rested her hand on Alura’s “we—all of us—only want what’s best for you” she explained.

“If it is my choice,” Alura began “then I would wish to remain here, with you sister, until…other accommodations can be found”

Astra smiled.

“And we would like nothing more” she breathed, pulling her sister close into a tight embrace, only pulling away as the quiet _ding_ of an oven timer rang out through the room.

Still smiling, Astra stood up and moved to the kitchen to check on dinner.

“Alura,” Alex began, taking up Astra’s vacated spot on the couch “you know that, you might never develop powers here on Earth, right?” she asked “that you might be…stuck as a mortal like the rest of the Human race for the rest of your life?”

“Yes, Alex,” Alura nodded “I am well aware of that fact”

“So, you know that you’re vulnerable,” Alex continued “you could trip and sprain an ankle or the like”

“Yes,” Alura nodded. She glanced between Kara and Alex “I understand that you’re only concerned for my wellbeing, for which I thank you, but I would like you to understand that the Daughters of In-ze are—how did CJ phrase it? Ah yes—we are _‘made from sterner stuff’_ ,” she chuckled “even a broken bone will not stop us”

“So my wife tells me” Alex chuckled.

“Ah, she has regaled you with her war stories, I see” Alura noted.

“Both of us,” Kara chuckled “a _lot_ of times”

Alura shook her head.

“Astra,” she called “do you tell your _child_ war stories?” she asked.

“I cleaned them up,” Astra objected “mostly” she added.

“Oh please! You did not!” Alex scoffed “you used to tell her horribly gory war stories for _bedtime stories_. How in god’s name she never had nightmares from them I’ll never know”

“Because she’s our daughter” Astra retorted as a door shut in the distance.

“OK!”

The group looked up as CJ exited her room.

“Well, come on,” she encouraged as she headed for the door “we’re going to be late”

“Late for…what?” Alex asked.

“Oh my god,” CJ muttered, rolling her eyes. She held up her violin case “the school talent show?” she hinted “the one that everyone in the entire family all but _begged_ me to attend three months ago?”

A pair of blank expresses from both Danvers sisters was her reply.

“OK, seriously, how do you two get anything done?” CJ muttered “Mother, you remember the talent show, right?” she asked

“What talent show?” Astra asked, peaking out of the kitchen.

“Oh good lord” CJ groaned.

“Hey guys,” the door suddenly opened, Lucy and Winn walking inside “come on, we’re going to be late” she encouraged.

“OK, please tell me that _you_ know about the talent show” CJ pleaded.

“What…talent show?” Lucy asked, sharing a confused look with Winn “I was talking about dinner,” she explained “I thought we were all eating out tonight?”

CJ groaned and buried her face in her hands.

“I am related to people with _Swiss cheese_ for brains!” she groaned…

******

By the time the family arrived at the school, the first three acts of the talent show had already came and went, fortunately CJ was one last, but it was still with a great deal of embarrassment that the Superfamily all slipped into the school’s already packed auditorium as quietly as possible and found seats.

As they sat down, Alex looked towards her wife.

“How the _fuck_ did we _forget_ our daughter’s talent show?” she hissed.

“Technically it’s not ‘her’ talent show,” Astra pointed out “but, yes I agree, how did we forget?”

They both frowned and then slowly glanced down the row where the elder Alura was sitting with J’onn.

“Oh. Right” they both muttered.

“Hey guys” Winn whispered as he and Lucy sat down on the other side.

“Hey,” Alex whispered back. She glanced at the row behind her “James,” she whispered “did you know about this?” she pointed towards the stage.

“I…think so,” James answered hesitantly “in all honesty, things have been kinda crazy at work” he admitted.

“Tell me about it,” Kara muttered “that new assistant that Ms. Grant’s hired is an _idiot_ ,” she added “seriously, a houseplant could do a better job” she exclaimed.

“Shh!” someone whispered behind her.

“Oh ‘shh’ yourself” she hissed.

“Hey, what’s with you?” Alex asked.

“I’m hungry” Kara pouted.

Her husband and daughter both rolled their eyes, before James opened his messenger bag and pulled out a large bag of trail mix and handed it to her.

“Aw!” Kara grinned as she eagerly tore open the bag (and completely ignoring the hisses and glares from the rest of the audience) “my hero” she beamed as she crammed a whole handful of nuts and raisins into her mouth.

“Hey, gimme some of that” Alura the younger exclaimed, reaching into the bag herself.

“Yes, Kara, don’t hog it” Astra agreed, twisting around in her seat and also reaching for the bag.

“Hey, keep it down!” someone whispered.

“Shh!” the entire family hissed back in response almost as one.

“Winn?”

Winn looked up as his mother cautiously stepped over.

“Mom, hey, what…what are you doing here?” he asked in confusion.

“CJ invited me,” Mary answered “she said that it’d be nice for me to ‘join in on family things’,” she explained. She frowned somewhat wistfully for a moment before shaking her head “am I late?” she asked.

“Uh, no, no,” Winn shook his head “come on, sit down” he invited.

As she took her seat next to her son, Mary frowned.

“Did I miss her?” she asked.

“Not yet,” Kara answered “she should be on next,” she nodded. She glanced at her daughter “hey, how come you didn’t sign up?” she wondered.

“Because I have dignity” was the response as the audience applauded as Kim Stewart gave a little bow to the crowd before she gathered her juggling balls and slipped off stage.

“Oh, this is it” Astra grinned, quickly pulling out her phone and opening the camera as CJ stepped out on stage and up to the microphone.

“Uh, hi,” she began, sheepishly waving “uh, someone of you know me, I’m sure, I’m CJ Danvers. And for those of you that don’t me, I’m ‘that Goth chick’ or ‘the girl with the hair’,” she tugged on a lock of her bright magenta hair, earning a polite chuckle from the crowd.

“Anyway,” she continued “uh, I’ll be playing the violin,” she explained “uh, I’m also self-taught, so, judges? Go easy, please?”

Clearing her throat, she sat down on the small stool and set the case down on the floor, opening it and carefully removing the violin and bow. Taking a breath, she swung the instrument up to her shoulder and began to play, starting with a slow, gentle tune which quickly sped up into a fast-tempo jig.

Quickly standing up, she began to move with the tune, the tempo increasing, becoming louder, faster as she hopped and skipped to the beat, moving with a wild freedom, her black lace dress swirling and swishing around her legs as she did.

The audience began to clap along with her as she played, her body moving with surprising amount fluidity as she bowed and twisted to the fast-paced tune. Suddenly bending back, she held a long high note, her movements slowing as she continued to the hold the high note.

“She’s not going to make” Alex muttered.

“She’ll make it” Astra insisted. A hush had fallen over the enraptured audience as they all held their breaths, waiting to see just how long CJ could hold that note.

“She’s not going to make it” Alex repeated.

“She _will_ ” Astra insisted as CJ’s playing reached a crescendo. With a sudden, audible, _plunk_ the violin string broke. Panting for breath, CJ straightened up, absently wiping at her forehead as she caught her breath.

For a moment the room was as silent as a tomb, and then the audience burst into raucous applause.

“Yes! Yes!” Alex cheered as she vigorously clapped hard enough that her hands hurt “that’s my girl! Yes! The rest of you can all _suck it!_ ”

“Alex!” Astra admonished as CJ gave the audience another sheepish smile, a bow, and then quietly gathered her violin case and slipped off the stage…

******

“Three cheers to our girl,” J’onn declared as he held his glass up in a toast “to CJ!”

“To CJ!” the others chorused, clinking their glasses together as they gathered around one of the larger tables in the alien bar, which as Human-extraterrestrial relations had improved, had grown and changed into a gastro pub, and now openly welcomed families.

“Uh, guys?” CJ asked as she sipped her iced tea “you all _do_ remember that I _lost_ right?” she reminded them.

“Yeah, I still don’t see how the judges could give that kid with the kazoo the prize over you” Kara complained.

“Eh, such is life,” CJ shrugged, seemingly unconcerned with the fact that she’d lost “so, Grandmother Alura,” she began “any verdict on your living arrangements?” she asked.

“Yes,” the elder Alura nodded “I will be remaining with Kara and her family for the time being,” she explained “until such time as the DEO can find me lodgings of my own”

“Well,” J’onn began “in that case, I’ll see what I can do about speeding up that paperwork”

“There is no need,” Alura shook her head.

She smiled at the extended family sitting around her.

“I’m quite comfortable where I am at present” she explained…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an example what I think CJ preformed at the talent show see this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-ttrQ38mOc


	31. He Holds Me So Tight, And Turns Me To Gold In The Sunlight (Epilogue)

******

Winn sighed as he logged off his computer and stood, stretching out his sore back.

“Working late, Winn?” Cat Grant asked as she passed.

“Trying not to” he answered.

Cat nodded.

“Go home,” she stated “that’s an order” she added as her private elevator closed.

Deciding that she was probably right, Winn gathered his things and then made his way across the now nearly-empty CatCo bullpen to the elevators, the elevator opening before he had a chance to press for it.

“Oh, hey,” Lucy greeted “I was just coming to see you,” she explained as she put a hand out and held the doors open for him “god, you look terrible” she stated as he climbed inside.

“Ugh,” he groaned and rubbed at his eyes “some nut’s been downloading porn at work and it’s screwing up our servers” he explained.

“Ew” Lucy stated.

“Ditto,” he nodded “trust me, after today, the _only_ naked woman I want to see is you”

Lucy blushed even as she snorted out a laugh.

“You know, if you had said that before we started dating I probably would’ve knocked your teeth out” she chuckled.

“Hey, I’m tired” he objected.

“Well, come on,” she said as they stepped out into the lobby “let’s get you to bed,” she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close “your Mom called me earlier this afternoon” she stated.

“Oh? What’d she want?”

“She wanted to take us out to lunch tomorrow,” Lucy explained as they climbed into her car “her treat”

“What’d you say?” he wondered.

“Told her I’d ask you,” she replied. She paused as she put her key in the ignition “well?” she asked, giving him a critical look.

He nodded.

“Sure,” he said “let’s give it a whirl,” he muffled a yawn “but first, bed”

******

CJ sighed as she leaned back on the couch, the paused video game just daring her to pick up the controller and go back to blasting the Covenant. Frowning at the empty space formerly occupied by her cousin, she sighed and stood up.

“Ally?” she called as she made a beeline for the bathroom “hey, what’d you do? Fall in?” she called as she knocked.

“I’m…fine,” Alura called back, her voice sounding strained “just…give me a few minutes”

CJ frowned.

“Are you OK?” she asked.

“I said I’m fine!” was the angry reply.

CJ frowned, weighing her options. Her parents were both still at the DEO, and Kara had left to deal with an armored car robbery, leaving James to watch the girls, while Lucy and Winn had apparently clocked out for the night, while the elder Alura was also at the DEO with Alex and Astra undergoing a check-up.

Nodding to herself, CJ put a hand on the doorknob.

“I’m coming in,” she stated, finding that the door was unlocked. Slowly pushing it open, she frowned at the sight of Alura sitting on the closed toilet, head buried in her hands.

“My god, what’s wrong?” CJ asked, hurriedly shutting the door before coming to kneel by Alura’s side “hey,” she reached out, cupping Alura’s cheek “hey, come on, you can tell me” she encouraged.

Alura took a shuddering breath as she looked up from her hands, her eyes bloodshot.

“Promise you won’t tell?” she asked.

CJ frowned; secrets weren’t exactly a big thing in the Superfamily. Of course, the girls had their share of secrets between each other, but nothing terribly serious, the typical teenage stuff usually. But seeing the expression on Alura’s face, CJ nodded.

“Promise” she nodded.

“Pinky swear?” Alura pushed.

CJ held up one pinky, hooking the digit with her cousin’s.

“Pinky swear,” she nodded “now, come on, spill”

Alura took a shuddering breath.

“I think…,” she began “no…I _know_ that…there’s something….different about me. Different than usual, I mean…,” she took another shuddering breath and closed her eyes, slowly exhaling.

Opening her eyes, she looked over at CJ and nodded to herself.

“I’m gay” she finally admitted.

CJ blinked, the light catching off her glasses for a second as she suddenly stood up.

“ _Oh…Ally_ ,” she breathed as she pulled Alura close, absently rubbing soothing circles across her back “why would you be so stressed out about this?” she wondered “this is _us_ remember? I mean, come on, my parents are both women”

“It’s different when it’s your own flesh-and-blood,” Alura stated. She pulled away from CJ “CJ, please, I’m… _begging_ you, just…don’t tell anyone”

“Of course not,” CJ shook her head “but, you’re going to have tell the others sometime, you know that right? I mean you can’t keep something of this magnitude a secret forever” she pointed out.

“No, I know, I know,” Alura nodded “but…just for right now…” she shook her head “I’m not ready” she admitted.

CJ nodded in quiet understanding as she pulled her cousin close again, stroking her hair before pulling back, wrinkling her nose.

“Wow, that is a _lot_ of product in your hair,” she stated.

Alura snorted out a half-laugh.

“There we go,” CJ nodded with an approving smile “come on,” she nodded towards the door “you want to back to _Halo_?”

“Yeah” Alura nodded, standing up herself, and quickly splashing some water on her face.

“Not that I’m complaining,” CJ began “but…why are you so stressed out about this?” she wondered.

“Because,” Alura snarled “it’s just…it’s just…” she trailed off.

“…it’s just one more thing that sets you apart,” CJ nodded “yeah,” she sighed “I know that feeling”

“Come on,” Alura sighed as she dried her face and hands “let’s get back so I can finish kicking your butt”

“As if!” CJ scoffed as she followed her cousin out into the hall “check the scoreboard, bub! You’re _losing_. Big time!”

“Oh! In your dreams, nerd!”

“No! In _your_ dreams!”

They both stopped arguing and stared at each other, chuckling.

“We’re a…really _weird_ family aren’t we?” Alura mused.

“Yeah,” CJ nodded “but that’s what makes us interesting” she declared as they both sat down on the couch and each picked up the controllers.

“Yeah,” Alura nodded in agreement as she restarted the game “now eat plasma, nerd!” she crowed as they both went back to obliterating each other in the game.

They were a strange family, Alura thought, but they were _her_ family, and no matter how much they annoyed her at times they would _always_ be there for her.

Grinning, she nudged CJ in shoulder, nearly knocking her over.

“Hey!” CJ exclaimed. She quickly abandoned her controller and swiftly put Alura in a headlock “ha!” she grinned just before Alura suddenly dove forwards, dragging them both to the floor, where they both quickly tussled, rolling across the floor to collide with a table, knocking a lamp to the floor with smadh.

“Girls!” James roared as he stormed into the room.

CJ and Alura broke apart and quickly flowed to their feet, pointing at each other.

“She did it!” they both declared…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! :=). Sorta. Actually I have a semi-sequel in the works, basically the two Aluras adjusting to the changes in their lives, so keep an eye out :=). Thanks to everyone who commented/left kudos on this and every other "Family Matters" fic out there, as well as my other fics, your praise keeps me going :=).
> 
> Stay tuned for the "sequel" and updates to my other fics :=)
> 
> Thanks again! :=)
> 
> \--AXEe :=)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
